What Else Is There
by Fayrwyn
Summary: Kili grew up in an orphanage with Ori when a man Kili has never heard of buys him a plane ticket to England to meet a family he had never seen or heard of. Falling in love was not what Kili had planned on but somethings can't be helped. But what will he do when his new family is threatened under the terrorist group O.R.C.? Modern!AU
1. Chapter 1

Kili pulled his hood up high. His hoodie barely warm enough to cut the edge off of the chill of the night. He moved his hands to his rucksack and tightened the straps making sure it was snug on his back. The train would stop any moment. Drop him off at the sleepy town of Stoke-on-Trent and he could get this over with. He was riddled with anxiety. He dug at his fingernails, his fingerless gloves felt too tight on his fingers, his wrists felt suffocated by the soft knitted material. But he kept the gloves on. Ori had given them to him as good luck charms. Ever since they were kids growing up in that Home, Ori always gave Kili good luck charms if anything was to happen that would take the best friends away from each other's sides. As a result Kili had well over 42 keys that had no locks to match, 15 paperclips bent in weird shapes, 5 detailed drawings, and one pair of knitted gloves.

Kili watched the dark world outside of the well lit train lead into a litter of blurred house lights before the station came into view. The train lurching to a stop.

He swallowed hard, stepping off of the train and looked around. He was on the opposite platform. He hated it when small stations did that. He didn't like the sky walks that bridged over the rails. Not after... Kili closed his eyes and pulled his hood down more. He wouldn't think about it. What happened was a long time ago. Dr. Gandalf was right, he shouldn't dwell on it. He had to move forward.

Still, it didn't make crossing the skywalk any easier. He took a moment, standing there at the end. It seemed like a long distance, an ever stretching road that never ended. Kili had to muster a lot in order to put one foot in front of the other. He stayed well away from the edges. He looked at anything to keep his attention from what he was doing. A spider with a fat, flat abdomen had spun a web in the rafters. The train he took was currently leaving. The sound of some people laughing as they went to catch the last train of the night. Soon enough, relief flooded through him when he made it across and was able to take the lift down. He passed by a Pumpkin Cafe that was tightly closed up and he gave a sigh. He missed pumpkins... The British didn't know a thing about pumpkins.

He slipped through the main station entrance out into the streets. Construction. iWell... at least that's a familiar sight. /i He sighed to himself.

"Excuse me?"

Kili turned to the rather gentle voice. There was a blond man, a bit older than him, funny hair. It looked like he was trying to grow it out to match his growing facial hair. iUni student... must be near graduation, wants to start looking the part for his studied profession./i

"Are you Kili?" The man asked.

"Then you're Fili." Kili looked at him cautiously but still smiled and held out his hand.

"It's not that cold." Fili took Kili's hand and shook it. "It's barely october."

"Think of it as my sleeping bag. I have been traveling for over 24 hours."

"Layover in Seattle, yes?"

"I'm beginning to think that the plane ticket you got me was fished out of a trash bin by a raccoon."

Fili laughed and started to walk, waving for Kili to follow up a small hill. "A mangy cat maybe, but no raccoon, we don't have those."

"You're missing out." Kili pulled a half eaten energy bar from his pocket, took a nibble and put it back in his pocket. It was the only thing he had been eating since he left the comforts of the Inland North West of the states. He already missed the trees and the rain. Soon it would be snowing heaps of white, the news talking about how roofs had collapsed and Ori and him would be warm and snug and laughing because they had a system of shoveling off the roof.

"You've got a cute accent." Fili suddenly said as they started to approach a car. "Sounds Canadian almost."

Kili wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, because all Canadians are icute./i"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." Fili fished some keys out of his pocket and stood by a door. He looked up at Kili who was next to him. "What? You want to drive?"

Kili blushed with embarrassment. Right... driver on the opposite side. He only got a laugh for it, a little happy he didn't get out right teased. Rounding the car he opened the door and got in, not bothering taking off his pack.

Fili got in, waited until they were both buckled in before starting up the car and heading out. "You know, uncle is excited to see you."

"I bet." Kili snorted.

"He doesn't mind you're the son of another man." Fili said softly his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. "He's been looking for you since she left him."

"She left everyone." Kili dug his fingers into his arm through his hoodie, enough to cause pain. "So what's the real reason he wants me here? I've got a pretty good life in America."

Fili slammed on the breaks, both of them flinging forward in their seats. The blond turned to Kili with hard eyes, ones that Kili only glared at defiantly. "Your mother was a bitch. I get that. I've known it since one day you weren't there in your crib. It broke Uncle to see you gone. I warn you, just this once, do bnot/b make Thorin upset. I will break your ribs if you do."

"It's great that you're protective of your elderly uncle and all but don't think one moment I really want to be here." Kili hissed. "I have little choice in the matter."

"Got some chavy girl waiting for you?" Fili snapped. This guy was seriously getting under his skin and in a bad way and to think, at some point in time he actually had wished upon stars and written to santa for Kili to come home so he wouldn't be the only child in the home.

"I've got a brother you ass." Kili unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He would throw a punch if he didn't. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be with Ori and be working on their art and writing. He didn't even fucking like England!

He heard an exaggerated sigh, "Kili, get in the car."

"Fuck you." He murmured, fishing out a map from his pocket. He unfolded it looking at the detailed sketchings of Ori's hand. Kili would have actually printed the map out but Ori was beside himself saying that everything was inaccurate. And he trusted his brother more than anything, so, he let Ori draw him up a map to his destination just in case someone did not come to pick him up from the train station.

A car door slam told him that Fili had gotten out of the car. "Get in the car."

"No."

"Get in the car."

"I said no. You don't hear very well."

"And you don't listen," Fili grabbed at the map. "What is this anyway?"

"My map." Kili pulled it away from Fili's hands. "I can walk to the estate."

"Not according to Thorin. You've got asthma and you're allergic to sheep." Fili leaned over Kili reaching for the map still.

"I've got an inhaler and epipens! I'm- god get off of me!"

"Give me the map and get in the car!"

"If you touch my map I'll knee you in the groin!"

"Do that and I'll punch your nads!" Fili finally got a hold of the map and yanked it out of Kili's hand. Kili raised up his knee with a sharp jerk, landing the blow between Fili's legs. The blond gave a strangled groan as he collapsed to his knees holding his assaulted privates. And as promised Fili raised a hand, balled it into a fist and punched Kili in his crowned jewels.

The two rolled on the road, holding themselves groaning in pain.

So far.

Kili hated England.

* * *

"What if he has learned too much of a bad life?" Thorin tied back his hair for the seventh time in only a few minutes.

Bilbo took out the hair tie and properly smoothed out his husband's hair before tying it back properly over the back of his neck. "He'll be a good boy. After all, you were the very first thing he saw in his whole born. You were the first touch and voice to hear. No one could go wrong from having that."

"You've been reading too many romance novels." Thorin said as he lifted his chin and let Bilbo adjust his tie. "I should stop buying those."

"Perhaps somewhen." Bilbo mused before leaning up and giving Thorin a kiss on the lips. "But only when there are better things to read. You do keep me dreadfully bored here."

"You complain now?"

Bilbo blinked with wide eyes. "Why I would never, my kind sir, after everything you have done for me."

Thorin leaned down, running his hands over Bilbo's behind and giving a squeeze loving the sound that came out of the man.

"I have you know I have a husband." Bilbo purred. "What would he say if he saw you doing this to me?"

Thorin grinned. "That's hot."

Bilbo laughed. "No you wouldn't. You would probably foam at the mouth if you saw someone grabbing my butt."

"Mmm, true." Thorin pulled his husband up to his lips, kissing him deeply, relaxing his frazzled nerves. He only broke the kiss when the sound of the front door opened followed by twin unpleasant groans.

"You're an asshole."

"And you're wanker."

Bilbo took in a breath for Thorin. Then took his hand and pulled him towards the, not so pleasant, sounds of someone returning home. Thorin's grip tightened making Bilbo inwardly wince. There was Kili. He looked dishevelled, wearing jeans and a gray hoodie and possibly the ugliest gloves he had ever seen. His dark hair spilled around his shoulders and he looked... perfect.

"K...Kili?"

The youth looked up. His frown softening. Thorin looked... familiar. His deep voice sending a washing wave of comfort. Thorin was... taller than Kili, he hadn't expected that. He wore a sharp suit, his own hair wild and tamed into a ponytail. He had well kept facial hair which added to his image of importance. It helped since he was a worker in the House of Lords.

"...hey." Kili moved his eyes away from the man. He looked... too intimidating to really interact with immediately. He looked around the house. It was... well it was big, beautiful, decorated with an interesting combination of antique and modern. "Nice place."

"Thank you." Bilbo piped up where he was silently waiting.

Suddenly there was a phone out and Bilbo winced when a flash of a photo was taken of him. Several more were followed. "Oh-oh my." Bilbo eventually had to hide behind Thorin, pressing his face against the man's back all the while still hearing the camera click for several more photos.

"What the he-" Fili moved in front of Kili. "What are you? Some Japanese tourist girl?"

Kili ignored him and started to type some things away on his phone. He then clicked send and pocketed his phone. "Sorry, what?"

"...Americans." Fili huffed and left the room. He was done for today.

"Kili that... was...definitely not how I hoped we would begin our talk." Thorin slowly broke the silence.

"Oh-uh, sorry." Kili smiled a bit bashfully. "I help my brother with his kids books."

"You... have a brother?" Thorin asked feeling his chest clench.

"Yeah. Ori." Kili shifted. "Look... I'm sorry if I'm rude but I've had a long day and-"

"Of course. Come. We have a room for you."

* * *

Kili liked Bilbo. Of course he did! Everyone liked Bilbo! Bilbo with his perfect smile and perfect honey chestnut hair, and his perfect sweetness and his perfect way of being a dad.

Fili growled to himself as he watched Kili play with Bilbo's face and making notes on his phone. It was the third day that Kili has been with them and while Fili had it easy to go to the Staffordshire University Uncle had a much harder time coming home in time to catch the jetlagged American and spend time with him. Which left the man quite at night and hanging his head. Fili seriously wanted to drop kick Kili out of the house. The brat...

"Fili, lunch!" Bilbo called.

He grumbled coming into the kitchen. Thumping down his college book on the counter before taking a seat at the table.

"How is your studies going?" Bilbo asked softly, seeing how distracted his nephew was.

"My tutor needs to gargle on rotten bullocks." Fili ground out.

"That's... interesting." Bilbo placed down some plates of food. "Why? What did he do this time?" Bilbo's face turned serious. Several times now Fili's tutor had assigned completely worthless tasks that would not teach the boy anything. Bilbo firmly believed that Fili was being cheated out of an education and whenever he voiced his anger Thorin would calm him down and tell him to let things run their course. Thorin did have his reasons though, Bilbo was fiercely protective of Fili ever since the blond babe was sat on Bilbo's knee for the first time.

"He's having us write an essay about Native Americans. That's it, no details further on that."

"You're a Military History Major, why would they have you do that?"

"Native Americans had amazing strategies when it came to war between tribes. They mostly had to outsmart each other because fire power was useless in their circumstance. They were all skillfully trained warriors that had no appointed general because they were that good of a well oiled machine. In the end it's speculated that if the Native Americans had not died from the diseases passed on by the settlers and they had muskets, the colonies would have never been founded." Kili spoke up, his fort in the air, his other hand occupied with typing on his phone. He looked up and looked at the two that just stared at him. "What?"

"Is that from basic schooling in America?" Bilbo asked, smiling softly.

"Anyone who pays attention in history class, yeah." Kili poked his fork down grabbing some lettuce and meat. "But if you want to go into detail I can provide more."

"So, you know a lot of Native Americans?"

"..." Kili nodded. He looked to Fili. "If I help you and if you don't get an A on your essay I'll be deeply insulted."

Fili snorted out a laugh. "Then lets see just how smart you are."


	2. Chapter 2

iThe clock ticked at a methodical pace making Kili feel the ever pressing need to leave. He hated his visits. But after what had happened Ori had insisted so here he was having some old man poke around in his head as if that was okay. Perfectly acceptable to make people remember the worst moments of their lives only to sit there and silently judge them.

"Had you ever thought what it would be like to have a family?" Dr. Gandalf adjusted his reading glasses.

"Ori is my family."

"And what if I told you, you had a father in England?"

"He isn't my father. Mother was a cheating bitch that slept with anything that moved. When she visited America she banged some indian guy and out popped me." Kili snorted. "Fine fucking prize, I'm surprised I didn't come out covered in herpes and syphilis when she shot me out of her baby cannon."

"You have a low opinion of your mother."

"Damn right I do! After what she did, I would be more worried if I forgave her."

"And what was it that your mother did?"

"You know perfectly well." Kili narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I have read the police report... but you need to say it."

"Say it?" Kili barked out a laugh. "Righ, because talk really does help that much. What the hell am I paying you for when I can just talk to Ori?"

Gandalf ignored the question and continued on. "The first step to healing is recognizing the problem. We have done that. The second step is to face it, to overcome your fear. Now, take as much time as you need but you won't be leaving this office until you say it." /i

Kili closed his laptop. He hated the fact that he had to watch the recorded therapy sessions. But, his shrink wasn't here in England and the old goat told him to watch them once a week at the same time of their sessions to keep up routine.

He pulled his knees up, tucking his sock covered feet into the throw blanket he had over his lap. He didn't like England... it smelled funny, they spoke weird, their food was bland and always left him feeling hungry... it didn't have Ori... No Ori to show him the new hobbit that the redhead was trying out. No smiles in the kitchen in the morning or smell of coffee. No hugs after getting home from a session with Dr. Gandalf...

"Kili?"

Kili had been pulling up his hood when he heard Thorin's voice. He turned enough to look at the man. It's been over a week and he had only seen and heard Thorin a handful of times. "Yeah?"

"May I come in?"

"It's your house."

Thorin sighed coming into the spacious bedroom. He pulled up the chair across from the little table that Kili was sitting at. He pressed his hands together, lacing his fingers. He looked nervous and sick. His messy hair braided to keep parts of it out of his face, clothing like normal house clothes, finally having a day out of a crisp suit.

"I... would like to address you about the job I had used to get you here for."

"It was an excuse to lure me. I get it." Kili snipped. He hated his therapy sessions, they always bitter and mean afterwards. He took it out on anyone until he could collect himself and smile again.

"I am sorry for that." Thorin leaned back in his chair. "I was desperate to see you, to meet you. I panicked."

Kili sighed, deflating his tense stance. "You could have invited my brother too. It would have made things easier."

"Would you like me to?"

Kili frowned. "Why?"

"To make you more comfortable."

"No.. I.." Kili didn't know how to word it. Why was he doing this? Why did he want to know Kili so badly? Why was he acting as if Kili actually meant something?

Thorin stood up when only silence filled the room. "Tomorrow we will be going out to eat. Do you have anything decent to wear?"

Kili held open his arms showing his hoodie and black shirt underneath. "Take in all my glory."

"We'll go shopping later." Then Thorin left.

It was a few hours later when Kili finally got the urge to try to move from his spot when Fili barged into his room. The blond slammed the door. When it bounced back open he kicked it making sure it stayed shut.

"Having a good day sunshine?" Kili snorted. If Fili followed through with his promises he was sure he was going to have a few broken ribs soon.

"What the bloody hell did you say to uncle?"

"Nothing significant."

"Ugh!" Fili twitched as if he wanted to strangle anything, even air. "I'm amazed you're not genetically twins! You're both emotionally stupid!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's a depressed lump of coal that not even Bilbo can cheer up. When you see him, you have the be the one to talk, he doesn't!"

"So why not break my ribs and be done with it? I was enjoying wallowing in self pity."

"You've been wallowing enough to start ferment," Fili barked. He walked up to Kili and grabbed the thinner man by the arm and pulled him up to his feet. "And the only reason why I'm not throwing you through a window is because my essay got the highest marks in the class. I'm too damn grateful to you to bodily harm you just yet."

"Interesting way to say 'thank you' in English." Kili grunted as he was dragged out of the room.

"Shut up and get your shoes on." Fili finally let go of Kili. He grabbed a jacket and shrugged it on. "Thorin, Bilbo! I'm taking Kili to pop into the pub!"

"Which one?" Bilbo came down the hall, dressed in a blue and white jumper.

"The Prancing Pony."

"We'll meet you there after we're done sorting. You have your inhaler and epipen Kili?"

"No."

"Go get them. I heard that America doesn't allow smoking inside pubs... or bars any more but we do and every pub serves lamb."

Kili mumbled something about the country out to kill him and went back to his room. Grabbed his bag and left with Fili. The drive was quiet and Kili had not noticed when they had arrived until Fili had cut the engine.

"So, we going to call this our first date or are you just hoping to see how light of a weight I am with alcohol?" Kili asked. He was trying to put in an effort to be slightly nice. Actually, no, that was a lie. He was trying to still wrap his head around the whole "there is a family for him" thing.

Fili's mouth twitched into a smile. Kili didn't want to admit it, but Fili did have a nice smile. "You're not my type. I like blondes with different parts and to have a bit of a curve to their hips. As for drunk, that has crossed my mind, but..." Fili ran his hand over his face. He looked tired. "Honestly, it's a last resort."

"For what?"

"To get along with you. I know you don't like our family. You were orphaned, I get it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do. Mum died so did Dad, Thorin and Bilbo raised me. Bloody hell, Kili, even Bilbo grew up in an orphanage. But that isn't a bonding point, isn't not..." Fili rubbed his eyes. "You're a good person that had a lot of shit happen to you. I get it. So... lets start over."

Kili looked at Fili for a while. Tragedy really should not be something to bound over, he agreed. So he twisted in his seat and held out his hand. "Kili Orson Wells."

"I'm serious." Fili frowned. "No need to joke about your name."

Kili got this a lot. He dug out his passport from his bag and handed it to Fili to show his ridiculous name. "The Home didn't have a last name for me or Ori. There were a couple of other kids too. They took the full names of accomplished men or women and gave us their names as middle and surnames. Ori and I only got the same one because we nearly lit the building on fire if we didn't get it."

Fili handed the passport back, took Kili's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wells. Fili Thror Durinson, at your service."

"Thror?"

"Great grandfather's name," Fili shrugged. "So, we going in the pub or not?"

* * *

Bilbo kissed the back of Thorin's neck as the man typed away at a laptop. He wrapped his arms around Thorin's shoulders slowly unbuttoning the front of his shirt, slipping his hands inside to feel his husband's chest. "Don't work darling. Today is your day off." Bilbo's touches were more for soothing reasons than sexual.

Thorin sighed heavily. "Kili won't talk to me, only wants his brother. It's midday and the boys went to the pub even though I told Kili we would go shopping for clothing for him." He gave a deep sigh and leaned back against Bilbo, looking up to the man he loved. "What do I do?"

Bilbo kissed Thorin's nose. "Let me sort this. Today, you relax. We'll take some time to enjoy ourselves then join the boys at the pub."

Thorin allowed himself to smile. He got out of his seat, grabbed Bilbo and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He moaned as familiar hands threaded into the long locks of his hair. He had been under a lot of stress and his little husband always knew exactly what to do to make things better.

* * *

"You... you drink a lot." Fili smiled into his mug of beer.

Kili shrugged. "I don't drink often. Don't know if that has anything to do with that."

"It has nothing to do with it, in fact, it should make you drunk faster." Fili looked at Kili's empty glass. "You want another?"

Kili shook his head. "I should stop at eight pints."

"Good sense." Fili grinned. "Then how about something to eat."

Kili shook his head causing it to swimming. "Should go back. Thorin wanted to... pop into a shop or something, or however you say it here."

"Well. Neither of us are driving, we gotta wait until Thorin and Bilbo come so that they can drive. So, classic pub food. Crisps, chips?"

"What are crisps?"

"Potatoe chips."

"Then what the hell are chips?" Kili couldn't help but grin, leaning back with his arms propped over the back of the bench he was sitting at. "What are fish stix?"

"Fish fingers, and chips are what you call french fries."

"Mmmm... how about something more filling. Like, actual food."

"Picky brat." Fili got up and went to the bar area placing an order. When he came back he put down another pint of blonde ale in front of Kili. He stood looking at the brunette that had his eyes closed and ear buds in. He looked so... peaceful. So...

He sat down next to Kili gently pulling out an ear bud. "What are you listening to?"

"The House In Cypress Canyon." He mumbled. Moving and pulling Fili close, putting the ear bud into one of Fili's ears. He restarted the mp3 file. He was drunk. It was a funny feeling but he still had his mind about him. Though, the thoughts were odd. Like how he was hungry without really being hungry. Wanting to go walking even though common sense said he couldn't do it without someone with him so he wouldn't get completely lost or get a random sheep attack. And there was the idea he liked Fili. He was a good sort, they just can grate on each other at times. But the oddest thought was how much he actually liked Fili's smile.

"You have a funny mustache." Kili nearly slurred as the alcohol was starting to take affect.

"You say that while listening to an old radio play."

"They've got memories."

"What?" Fili reached up and moved a lock of hair away from Kili's face.

"Food." Kili sat up fully, his ear bud falling out as a waitress came towards them with a tray. "Mahal I'm hungry."

"Mahal?" Fili grabbed the mp3 player before it could fall to the floor, frowning a bit when his hand brushed Kili's thigh. Kili was so skinny Fili would classify him as knobby. "Tolkien fan?"

"Tolkien was the man." Kili grabbed a 'chip' that was soaked in brown gravy. He... would never understand the British and their gravy needs. "You know I almost got that last name but they decided not to use it since Tolkien had living family that could sue them for it."

"Serious?"

Kili shrugged trying to stomach the weird pub meal. "Going to eat any?"

"Nope. You eat it, skinny ass."

"Going to bleach my hair after you fatten me up?" Kili snickered.

"You still have extra parts I'm not interested in. So rest assured I shall not woo you dear American." Fili laughed under his breath. Oh, god, he knew he was going to have a hangover in the morning. The alcohol was catching up to him very quickly now that it's reached his stomach.

"That's the most charming thing someone has vomited out in their drunk stupor I've ever heard." Kili laughed.

"I'm not drunk."

"You can't sit up."

"I am sitting up."

It wasn't long until Bilbo and Thorin showed up. Thorin looked much better than he had earlier that day. He smiled at Kili who was waiting for another meal, his stomach demanding for something other than beer and what little was given to him earlier. Kili let himself smile a little. Fili was right, he should be nicer to Thorin. At least give him a chance, but... he couldn't move himself forward beyond a small smile. It was almost as if he was betraying Ori by finding comfort in some new family. He couldn't do that. Not to Ori.

"Well. Someone's going to have a difficult morning." Bilbo commented when Thorin pulled Fili into a sitting position. "Doesn't know his limit, that one."

"HA! Yes." Kili waved a hand in front of Fili's face. "I out drank you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo hummed to himself as he waited. It's been two days and he was pleased at how Fili and Kili were getting along now. At least, as much as Kili will allow. He understood more than most. Bilbo was a quiet little thing that preferred to watch and learn than leap right into something and inquire loudly. People's actions spoke louder than words. He watched Kili become ridged around Thorin, become skittish. He observed how after he smiled he would cover his hands, and how when someone shook his hand he would wipe it against his trousers. Bilbo was quiet when Kili would play with his face and take pictures allowing the physical interaction. It was all that Kili would do and Bilbo was very pleased he could offer some sort of relief for the youth. But he needed more than what Bilbo could provide, and Bilbo was all about providing happiness.

"Um... Mr... Mr. Baggins?"

Bilbo smiled and folded up the paper sign he had up. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ori."

The redhead was a cute thing, tousled as Kili with fuzzy facial hair that it seemed he was trying to grow out. He even packed just as little. For a six month stay that was... it just would not do.

"How..." Ori bit his bottom lip.

"Please, follow me. We have a few stops to make before we can head home and you can rest. I'm terribly sorry for that, especially after all this traveling."

"I-It's alright." Ori quickly followed after Bilbo. "But... may I ask, how is Kili?"

Bilbo smiled. He had a feeling that Thorin would like to take Ori under his wing as well. It was a good feeling to have, the idea of having a large family.

* * *

"Why do you keep doing that?" Fili growled watching Kili wipe his hand yet again on his jeans.

"Doing what?"

"You touch anything remotely human and you wipe your hand. It's annoying." To be truthful Fili was feeling more annoyed at himself. Since that night that they got drunk he started to notice small things about Kili that he wasn't too happy with. Kili had an okay smile. He had rather pretty hair when it was washed and dried. His voice was... nice. Which made him look closer as to why he was starting to become attracted to the man five years younger than him. Kili liked music. He liked being outside. He liked fruits and vegetables more than meat. He liked... no, Kili LOVED the idea of archery and it just made Fili feel uncomfortable when that okay smile turned into the damnedest best thing he had ever seen in his life when he caught Kili looking in a sports utility store's window yesterday when they were walking around town. But most off, he started to notice how Kili hated being touched. It wasn't natural to him and it annoyed him that he couldn't reach over and... and... well touch him!

"I..." Kili pulled his hands inside his hoodie. "Don't like being touched."

"I've noticed. But why?"

Kili fully frowned. "Thought English people didn't pry."

"I-" Fili mentally kicked himself. Kili and him were having fun in Stoke-on-Trent, Fili showing him around the small university. They had stopped by the small market next to Sainsbury's and met up with Bofur who was running a craft shop in the small market. They even stopped for a pint over at the Ember Lounge. But when Kili slowed down when they were crossing another street he had grabbed Kili's hand, pulled him to the other side and had to open his mouth while Kili was taking a puff off of his inhaler.

"Chirophobia."

"What?"

Kili shifted his weight from one foot to the other, folding his arms over his chest. Apparently that would be the only thing he would be giving Fili as way of information. "Can we go back now?"

"We can still grab some things for dinner from Sainsbury's if you want."

"I rather go back." Kili pulled his hood over his head. He was uncomfortable around crowds and today was a very busy day for everyone that lived in the sleepy town.

Fili sighed. Well, he managed to ruin a good day. "Yeah. Maybe we can order something online."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're too skinny."

"I'm not skinny!"

"If I can put my hand on your hip and I feel bone you're too damn skinny!"

"Why would you be putting your hand on my hip?!"

"That's not the-" Fili held up his hands in the air, giving up. "It's an expression. You just... I'm worried okay?"

Kili's cheeks flushed as he gave in a bit, "...pizza... we can order some pizza."

Fili smiled causing Kili to blush more and hide more in his hood. The blond dipped his head down, "You're blushing? Pizza that much of a sinful pleasure?"

"Shut up." Kili pulled his hood over his eyes.

"Stop it, you're adorable. Come on. Lets get back to the car."

While they made it back to the car Fili fished out his cellphone and started to thumb through the internet looking up Chirophobia.

Chirophobia. Fear of hands.

He looked to Kili beside him. How did one function with something like that? How did someone... develop something like that?

Fili stopped short of crossing another street, looking down the way. He bit his lip. Bilbo would be cross with him for spending the money. But... But he wanted to see Kili smile. No. He needed to see Kili smile. So, he sat Kili on a bench not far from where the car was parked, promised to be right back and ran down the street. He knew exactly what he wanted and was excited to get it. Carrying out his awkward packages he couldn't contain the grin he had until he saw iher/i. She leaned over trying to show her short cut shirt while Kili squirmed in his seat. She had her jogging pants low on her hips and her jacket zipped up only an inch so everyone could see her breasts jiggle. "Chavy bitch." Fili growled in his head.

"Not everyone is interested in your bags," Fili spoke up causing the dark haired woman to look up at him.

"'e seemed to be." She sat down on the bench, reaching over to Kili.

Kili stiffened and was about to shoot up to his feet when Fili grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up and away from the woman. "Fuck off Lobelia."

"Fookin' seems the only f'ing you know 'ow to do." She made a rude gesture with her mouth.

"In your dreams, wouldn't even put a dog near you in fear of it getting an STI." Fili shoved his packages into Kili's arms, showing he was not afraid to punch this bitch in public.

"Wha' your skank uncle says 'bout meh is a total lie. You know 'e ruin'd my life."

Fili grabbed Lobelia's jacket, yanking her up onto her feet. "You say say one more thing about Bilbo and I'll cut you."

"You wouldn't."

Fili started to reach into his pocket when Kili grabbed Fili and pulled the blond away. "Not worth it. Seriously, not worth it."

Lobelia yelled some choice insults at them as they went off to the car. They put their stuff into the boot and got in. Kili made sure his seatbelt was extra tight considering that Fili loved to make sharp turns when driving angry.

"That bitch!" He raged, rounding the curved streets of Stoke-on-Trent. The idea of having hr touching Kili made his stomach twist. "Always goes after a pretty face that she thinks she can either get money or drugs from. She was after you because she thought she could get both out of you and possibly a good shag!"

"Fili, calm down. She's a parasite, I get it, a huge parasite, but could you please slow the fuck down!" Kili hand himself braced now with a foot on the dash and a white knuckled grip on the door handle.

"She broke Thorin up with Bilbo once, you know that?" He started down the long empty road that lead back to the estate. He stomped his foot down on the gas pedal. "Harassed Bilbo into tears, chased Thorin out of Bilbo's house pretending to be Bilbo's wife. Managed to put so much tension on them that they broke-they..."

Kili's hand slipped over Fili's on the steering wheel.

"Slow. Down." Kili said calmly.

Fili took his foot off of the gas pedal and allowed the car to coast from their neck breaking speed to a reasonable pace. Stopping the car he took several long breaths. Kili's thumb rubbed over his knuckles. "It's okay."

"You didn't see." Fili leaned forward, resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

Kili reached over and rested his hand on the back of Fili's puffy mane. "You... want to stop-pop on by a gas sta-petrol station for ice cream? We could also get a cuppa and biccies."

Fili let out a short laugh. "Your English sucks."

"I can try a horrible accent if you want."

"No..."

"You can insult my weight."

"You're too kind, boney ass." Fili straightened up and smiled at the brunette. Kili gave him a kind, reassuring, understanding smile. Then he was leaning over, his lips dancing over Kili's, his tongue delving into a surprised mouth. Kili made a protesting sound but his tongue pushed against Fili's. Fili let out a moan, he tasted so good, his warm mouth perfect slotted with his own. It sent a shivering chill down his spine that was an odd mix of excitement and complete content. When he pulled back for air the hand in his hair fisted and he was kept in place, forced to continue the kiss and to breath through his nose. He obliged feeling the slick muscle in his mouth exploring the warm cavern of flesh.

It wasn't until a passing car honked at them that they were startled apart reminding them they were still in the middle of the road.

"S-sorry." Kili mumbled leaning back and looking out the window when Fili started to drive again.

"For what? That... that was a great kiss."

Kili shrugged. "If you say so."

"So I'm not that great of a kisser?" That was insulting.

"Didn't say that. Just don't know what counts as good."

Fili felt his gut clenched, butterflies crowded in his stomach. Kili's first kiss? Had he really just taken Kili's very first kiss?


	4. Chapter 4

Fili and Kili didn't talk much after the kiss. They shared oddly bashful glances if they were not talking about a specific topic. They had stopped by a petrol station and bought a load of odds and ends just for the hell of it, but Kili was more under the impression that any time he said something was nice Fili would throw it into the basket. A few times he had to put things back. He even had to tell the blond that just because he said he liked something didn't mean he needed it. But he did need his pepsi, he missed american pepsi and coke a cola could only do so much for him. Ori was the coke drinker, he was the pep.

Finally they got back home. The engine cut leaving Fili and Kili just sitting there.

"You... okay with it?" Kili asked softly. "I mean, I know I'm not your type, I get it. You're straight and um... you were kind of in a compromised possition."

"If you say that you took advantage of me I'll spank you right here and now."

Kili wrinkled his nose. "I didn't say that."

"I know I... I'm sorry. I..." Fili sighed. Well this was down right horribly awkward. "Let me just get this out of the way; Are you a puff?"

"A what?"

"Gay."

Kili leaned back in his seat, folding his arms. His brow creased in serious thought. He had never really thought about it. On average he could comment on how handsome a man was but that was mostly through artistic means. It didn't give him any sort of sensation besides a flicker of happiness when he could get a smile from giving a random compliment. He did like women, their curves, the softness, but he had honestly watched other children in the orphanage grow up and make so many mistakes. He wasn't going to make those, so he decided he was going to wait for the right person. The person he would click with and nothing else mattered. Gender... really didn't play a role in that plan.

"I offended you I'm-"

Kili looked at Fili with a dead serious glare. "If you don't care what gender a person is, does that make you gay? Like, not bi, but you seriously don't care."

Fili's eyes widened. Kili was... he was serious! He was like a little baby bird in the realm of sexuality, as disturbing as that sounded. "No. It makes you a pansexual."

"The hell is a pansexual?"

"When you are sexually attracted to a person's personality not gender."

"Well, then there you go." Kili unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car. He seriously didn't understand people.

Fili struggled with his seatbelt before getting out. "Kili, wait. I just wanted to make sure we can stay friends."

"Because friends kiss all the time." Kili rolled his eyes. "I should file that away and the next time I see Bilbo mack on him."

"Don't be takin' the mick on me." Fili frowned.

"The fuc-"

The front door opened, Bilbo coming out with someone Fili had never seen before. "Good you're home." Bilbo said with a grin.

Something yanked inside of Fili at Kili's expression. The utter bliss and happiness that graced his features. That damningly beautiful grin splitting his face to show pretty teeth that he had been licking not long ago. It was a smile, he didn't put there. It was a happiness that he didn't supply and he didn't like it.

When Kili moved he grabbed his wrist. The brunette looked at him for a second, confused, frowning deeply. "What are you doing? Let go." He yanked his wrist away from him. Then he shot off and leapt in the air full on glomping the queer redhead that had been trailing behind Bilbo.

What was he doing? Why did he do that?

Bilbo came up to his side and pressed a hand to his arm. "We need to talk."

"Sure." Fili mumbled.

"Thorin... has the paperwork ready." Bilbo said softly. "But I honestly believe that Kili won't stay. So he's going to push for a visa first."

Fili felt his throat tighten. He knew that Kili would have to go back, he always did. Citizenship was hell to get but with Thorin working in Westminster it made it a lot easier, quicker. But if Kili didn't want to stay then what was the point?

"I believe Thorin is moving too fast, he's too excited to have his boy back home even though they rarely talk." Bilbo sighed but then smiled looking at how Kili picked up the redhead and twirled him in a tight circle like a child. "But, I can tell already things will get better with Ori here."

"That's, that's Ori? His brother, Ori? When did you- how?!"

Bilbo grinned and nodded. "Picked him up this morning. I got his number out of Kili's phone when he wasn't looking, gave him a ring and paid for his ticket."

"You wicked thing. What else did you do?"

"Well for one I bought them clothes. Ori had one pair of day clothes and one night time, the rest of his bag was stuffed with parchment and empty books. They're both too skinny too, so I got some extra fattening foods." Bilbo sighed, "I just know Thorin will be upset though."

Fili wrapped an arm around Bilbo and pulled him flush against his side and kissed the man's temple. "Don't worry Uncle Bil, I'll protect you from the big bad Thorin."

"You better. I'm letting that charge I saw a few minutes ago slide. What on earth did you get that was so expensive."

"Can't say my darling uncle, I simply can't say." Fili smiled, feeling a lot better knowing that they mysterious person was no threat to... whatever Fili was feeling.

* * *

"And when did you think to tell me?!" Thorin yelled at Bilbo behind closed doors.

"You didn't need to know! You were worrying yourself into the ground over him and you can't talk to each other, he's closed up and you're a brick wall!" Bilbo matched back.

"And how do you expect that having Ori Wells here will improve things?!"

"Because if that boy is family to Kili he's family to US and you better suck it up you pratt or so help me I'll toss you out of this house!"

"You wouldn't." Thorin narrowed his eyes.

Bilbo's shoulders hunched down as if he was going to run and tackle Thorin. "I've done it before, I'll do it again."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it."

"You're the one drunk off your face and kissed that 'friend' of yours." Bilbo's hair bristled at the memory. They had been having troubles in their relationship and Thorin had gone off with one of his work buddies. He ended up so damn drunk he couldn't walk straight, came home babbling how he knew right then and there that Bilbo was the only one in the world for him. If he wasn't so damn sweet as a drunk Bilbo would have punched him. Instead he let Thorin sober up the next day, explain which was a horrible way of explaining because he almost made a joke out of it. And Bilbo promptly tossed him out of the house for a week until Fili convinced him to let the man back in.

"And that was a terrible mistake!" Thorin scrubbed his face with his hands. "I've never kissed anyone but you since and I plan on keeping it that way."

"You better or I'm throwing my ring in your face."

"When did this get to be about us?" Thorin was at a loss.

"We're a family." Bilbo straightened, his frown still there. "And we just got two new members, so we're going to welcome them and treat them like family. You got that?"

"Yes."

"Good." Bilbo straightened out his cardigan with a sniff. He walked over to his husband and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Now, you may want to work on some papers for Ori as well. They've both been struggling with that horrid american educational system and can't get into college since they have been jumping from job to job to make ends meet. I think a student visa for both of them is in order and we'll push them through university. Tomorrow I'll start up applications for them."

"You find out more about them in one evening than I can in a lifetime. How do you do it?" Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo, pulling him close. His little husband was a force to reckon with and it was an odd sinful thrill to have him all to himself.

"I'm pleasant, kind, and smile. Smiling isn't something you do much of, which works great for your job considering no one outside of politics besides Boris Johnson knows how to make a joke."

"That reminds me, he wants a dinner with all of us soon."

"Then inform him we have two more guests."

"Alright, alright." Thorin nuzzled Bilbo, the adrenaline from their fight gone. All he wanted to do was cuddle Bilbo and sleep off the emotional drain the fight had caused.

A knock on the door stopped that though. He let go of Bilbo, went to the door and opened it expecting Fili but it was actually Kili and Ori. He openned the door wider and stepped to the side, silently inviting them in.

Kili looked unsure. He looked to the redhead who only smiled in a way that Thorin had only seen Bilbo smile, kind and reassuring, giving someone you loved all the strength they needed.

"We... I was wondering if you and Bilbo would like to join us." Kili nearly whispered looking at Thorin.

"In what?" Thorin asked just as softly, as if his voice could break this moment, shatter it like a waking dream. It was the first time Kili had actually tried talking to him without Thorin having to loom in the room for minutes on end.

Kili shifted, looking back at Ori again. "Go on. It's okay." Ori said.

He looked back at the man that was supposed to be his father and swallowed and Thorin had the distinct impression that whatever they were inviting them to was private. Something only shared between the two loving brothers.

"We are going to listen to old radio plays. Would you like to join?" Kili was ridged, absolutely nervous.

Radio plays? All this over radio plays? It certainly didn't make any sense to Thorin but he wasn't going to push it aside. Kili, his boy, wanted to spend time with him.

He smiled softly. "I would like that."

"I'll make some snacks," Bilbo chimed in.

Kili's whole demeanor relaxed. He grinned a wild grin and grabbed Ori's hand and ran down the hallway excitedly. "We'll be in the front room, or living room, or den, whatever you call it! The one with the fire place!"

A gentle hand on Thorin's back made him smile even more. "I'm glad you don't listen to me."

Bilbo chuckled. "I do listen darling. I listen to your heart, it's much smarter than your head."

"Very funny." Thorin reached back and pinched Bilbo's behind playfully.

"Mr. Oakenshield, behave yourself." Bilbo swatted at him.

"I will for now, but later tonight you're going to have to have chair or mace for protection because I'm coming for you."

Bilbo gave a giggle hurrying past Thorin who gave him another pinch.

Fili peeked over his book when Kili came running into the room, Ori hot on his heels. They were certainly excited. He hadn't talked to Kili at all after Kili had seen Ori and his mood was increasingly souring. He was a jealous mess. He thought he could handle it but he couldn't. Fili understood he had no reason to be jealous, it wasn't like he was dating Kili. After all it was himself that apologized for that mind blowing kiss. He was the one pushing Kili away. It was him right?

Ugh, he didn't care. He just couldn't stand being in the same room as those two being all happy. The bastards...

He got up, silently walking past them.

"Where are you going?" Kili asked suddenly.

Fili grunted and continued on. He had managed to work himself into a nice depression and he was determined to wallow in it. He climbed the stairs to his room where he flopped face first on his bed, letting his house slippers fall off. He was a stupid person. He was a straight person. He was not attracted to the brunette. He was not jealous as frothing hell.

"Fili?"

"Go. Away." He moaned.

The door silently closed and he was satisfied to be left to his own miserable devices. So where was he? Oh yes. He did not like looking in those beautiful pools of brown. He did not enjoy holding Kili's hand for however brief of a moment, it certainly did not make his heart go pitter patter like a children's fairy tale hero. ...Kili might look nice in a dress though. He groaned and thumped his head against the mattress trying to get the thought out.

"You seem to be extremely busy."

"I could have sworn I said 'go away'."

"Nope." A weight on the bed made him glare up at the kind redhead he still had trouble remembering the name of.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you kissed my brother."

Fili's cheeks flushed. "I-He told you that. Of course he would, you're Jesus to him."

Ori snorted a laugh. "He wouldn't admit to it."

"Then how do you know I kissed him?"

"Bilbo and I were in the car that had to go around yours in the middle of the road. At first I thought it was just some silly teens until I saw your car after you and Kili got back."

"Oh god." Fili buried his face into his bed hoping to suffocate himself. If Ori knew that meant Bilbo knew and if Bilbo knew then soon Thorin would find out and then he would have his ass handed to him because Kili was Thorin's bouncing baby boy and Fili would trigger all those instincts of protection against suitors. It was all a very awkward situation that he rather not have to deal with.

"I don't mind. Kili..." Ori made a little sound between frustration of gaining a thought and resignation. "You must know that Kili plays for keeps."

"I'm sorry what?" Fili rolled onto his side, arms limp.

Ori was dead serious. "Kili, does not believe someone should date more than one person. He's a romantic. He's been looking for his one and only for years now ever since he was a little thing."

"You serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ori frowned then smiled at a memory. "He would look out the window of our room and watch the road. Hoping that someone would show up and whisk him off, assuring me that I would never be left behind. At first all he wanted was a mom and dad, but once puberty hit he wanted a lover. Someone who would love him to the end of his days, someone he could love just as fiercely. And that hasn't changed."

"Sooo is that the speech where it ends with you crushing my nads if I hurt his feelings?"

"No. This is a different kind of warning. Make sure you love him before you do anything. If you tell him that you love him then dump him, he'll remain faithful to you. He'll help you through your marriage to someone else, he would help you raise your children all the while suffering with a great hole because he can't do more for you." Ori patted Fili's shoulder. "I wouldn't hurt my brother by hurting you. Because now you know, you'll be killing yourself slowly with that knowledge, that warning if you take this relationship further."

Fili swallowed. This was Ori's way of telling him to stay away from Kili. It was effective and downright evil.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until well after Ori had left that Fili finally decided he would venture down stairs, mostly because Bilbo kept shouting out up to him to come down. It was a bit after Bilbo gave up that he pulled himself from his bed and padded out of his room. He was quiet on the stairs, hearing the old, scratchy noise of a radio play coming to greet him on the stairs.

"I wish Fili would join us." He heard Bilbo sigh, the tinkle of dishes as tea cups were being poured and handed out.

"Maybe he'll listen to some tomorrow." Ori's soft voice. "That's if, you would like to join us tomorrow as well."

"That would be lovely."

Fili came to the bottom of the steps, the house was dark. He slipped into the kitchen as they continued to talk, the radio play just background noise. The blond slapped together a rough sandwich with little butter on his bread. He snatched it off of the counter with all intent to go back to his room when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The fire light from the front room drew him close enough to see everyone sitting so peacefully. Ori was curled up in a chair, his back to the fire to use the light as he wrote something in his books. Bilbo seated across from him with his eyes closed and listening to the story being told. Thorin was on the sofa with Kili, the man was watching Kili as the youth worked away at something. It looked... perfect.

He watched Kili, his eyes tracing over his features. How his mouth was pursed and his brow creased in concentration. How his fingers were nimble and worked with deft care, something obtained over years of work. In the firelight he could see a small glint of a knife and he realized that Kili was whittling, newspapers spread out at his feet to catch wood shavings. The knife, it was his own pocket knife, the one he kept in his coat pocket.

Seeing this seemed to make something in Fili feel warm.

"Let me see," Thorin said softly, tilting his head.

Kili opened up his palm, the chunk of wood he had been working on just barely longer than his palm. He presented Thorin a beautifully carved human. A detailed helmet with a snug beard and untamed hair. There were even braids, and detailed armor. The character missing a hand.

"That... this is amazing." Thorin's eyes were a bit wide, his voice low.

Kili worried his bottom lip between his teeth, looking shy and unsure. He turned the carving over and dug the tip of the blade in making sharp jagged marks.

"Is that your artist's mark?"

Kili shook his head, making sure each groove was deep with no hope of being removed without destroying the carving. "It's... the name of the owner of this... in dwarven runes."

"Dwaven? Not Norse?"

Kili looked even more bashful not offering an answer as he pushed the statue into Thorin's hand. Thorin took it and leaned forward to get a better look of it in the light. His fingers slipped over the surprisingly smooth carving. He was amazed. So much talent, from his boy. He turned and smiled a proud smile at Kili.

"It's Tyr." Kili's cheeks colored, making his face dark. "When their home was being destroyed by the great wolf Fenrir the gods were at a loss. The dwarves created a chain, so fine it was wire, crafted out of things humans could not see and even the gods had a hard time obtaining."

Thorin cut in. "Fenrir didn't trust the gods. He requested one to put their arm in his mouth so he may have retribution if they tricked him. They tied him and when he could not break free he bite off Tyr's arm. He's the god of family, bravery, and fathers. Even with one hand he was one of the fiercest fighters. In the Poetic Edda there is a blur on Tyr. He was either the first god later replaced with Odin and Thor of had been trusted with Odin's throne when the god left to quest for knowledge." He pushed the carving into Kili's hands.

"It's good to know that we have a little more in common than just being two guys associated with one female." Kili admitted. Ori never indulged him when he went on about norse mythology and Tolkien. He liked it, it was familiar. It felt like home. A home so far, far away.

Then Kili looked up. His beautiful brown eyes catching Fili who had been watching them. Their eyes met and he smiled. That wonderful smile that meant he was happy, so happy. He folded up the pocket knife and got up. He walked over to the shadows where Fili had been standing in. He came up to Fili looking him in the eyes. Oh those beautiful eyes, those gorgeous lips that he just wanted to kiss once more.

"Sorry about not asking permission to use your knife. I saw this chunk of wood outside and had the urge to..." Kili trailed off, he pointed to the floor. "You dropped half your sandwich."

"Shit!" Fili hissed low as he bent down grabbing up the lettuce and meat. He almost jumped forward when he felt Kili brush past him, a thigh brushing against his butt.

"Sorry." Kili's voice was evidence enough that his face was blushing.

The heat from his body was gone and down the hall a small sound of a door opening. Fili took his ruined sandwich into the kitchen and threw it away with a sigh. Okay... so... Ori's warning was not heeded by his body. He was, he was more than hot under the collar and seeing Kili so happy he just... He wanted...

"You okay?" Kili.

Fili turned around. He wanted to reach out, grab the brunette and pull him flush against his body. He wanted to feel that beautiful flesh against his, to see Kili's face as he becomes undone by pleasure. But it was so bodily desired he couldn't do that. Kili would not be a dalliance like his previous relations.

"I'm fine." He busied himself with getting a glass of water.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Fili turned around looking at Kili, taking a sip. He needed to do something to keep himself from doing something stupid.

"Am I ugly?"

Fili choked on his water a mouthful spilling down his front. He had been expecting anything but that. While he coughed a hand soothed over his back. When he caught his breath finally and had to consciously keep himself in check because he wanted to scream and shout and kiss and hug and, and- he was going to bed.

"You trying to kill me? What kind of question is that?" He slammed the cup on the counter not seeing how Kili winced, nor how he held his arm bashfully. "Go hang out with everyone, I'm going to bed."

With that he left, not seeing how Kili looked to the ground with a bleeding heart. And though he stayed up most the night he did not hear how Kili whimpered in his room, curled around a pillow.

The next day Kili didn't come out of his room. Fili saw Thorin go in, proud and happy when he had found the carving of Tyr left in his bedroom as a present only to come out concerned. He saw Bilbo go in with a tray of food, to collect it with nothing touched hours later. It wasn't until he saw Ori and Bilbo collecting anything sharp that he finally asked.

"What's going on?"

"I don't understand it. He was in such a good mood." Ori sighed. "He went to bed happy even though he did eat more cake than he should have."

Bilbo pulled out a few knives from a drawer. "It would seem, our Kili has depression fits at times." He hesitated and whispered into the room as if speaking it out loud would make whatever he feared come true. "He has a past of... self harm."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing serious, he's never been suicidal. He's too stubborn to do anything like that," Ori said quickly. "We're just taking precautions."

"Did you already get the razors from the bathrooms?"

"Yes." Bilbo said. "We've scoured the house, the only way he could hurt himself now is if he wrestled these from us." Bilbo shook the box of sharp objects.

Fili swallowed hard. He went up the stairs quietly letting Ori and Bilbo continue on with their Kili proofing. His hands were sweating as his pace quickened. Kili still had his pocket knife.

Kili had his pocket knife.

His pocket knife.

His knife.

Knife.

Before he knew it he was bursting into Kili's room. Kili was sitting in a chair looking at his laptop, whatever he was watching was loud enough to hear through out the room.

"Where is it?" Fili grabbed Kili's upper arm and pulled him out of his chair.

"Excuse you?" Kili growled.

"My pocket knife." Fili grabbed at Kili's pants patting away from the familiar lump of his knife. He ripped it out of Kili's pocket. He flicked it in the air glaring at Kili. "What were you going to do with this?"

"Return it to you."

Fili's grip tightened as he yanked Kili close to his body. "Don't. lie. to me."

"I'm not lying, you ass."

Fili felt his world shift worry ripped at him. He dropped the knife. Kili must have already cut himself, with his knife. Instantly he unzipped Kili's hoodie and ripped it off of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Fili ignored him, grabbing Kili's forearms looking them over for damage. Nothing. So it must be somewhere else.

"Take your shirt off."

"No."

"Do it, or I'll do it for you, Kili."

Kili huffed through his nose and pulled off his Metallica t-shirt. He held out his arms and shifted his weight in a sassy stance. Showing scars on his upper arms in unique patterns of symbols and scoring that looked nearly tribal. "There. Happy? No little marks on ugly little Kili. Big fucking whoop dee doo."

"Ugly?" Oh god... this was... this was because of last night? "Kili. Do you honestly think you're ugly?"

The brunette frowned deeply, throwing his shirt at Fili with surprising strength. "What do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot for believing something that's not true!"

"I'm an idiot. No revolution there."

Fili tightened his jaw, swallowing hard. Kili, his Kili, seriously thought he was ugly and stupid. He caved. He grabbed Kili by his belt and pulled him flush against him, their mouths meeting once more. Tongues dancing. He ran his hands up and down that slender bare back eliciting a moan. He fisted a hand in Kili's chocolate terraces, pulling his head back to lick at his throat. Each kiss he gave him was a desperate one, a silent plea for him to understand how beautiful and smart he knew Kili to be. He was talented, quick witted, kind, gentle, hell it took him only two weeks of getting to know him to win Fili over. He was head over heels for the man he was pleasuring with his mouth. He lusted after him not just because he had a pretty face, because he made an effort to make those around him brighter than him. Because... because Kili was pure unadulterated love and he bwanted/b that.

He claimed Kili's lips in a wet, opened mouth kiss, their hot breath mingling. It was strange kissing Kili. Everyone else he had kissed before there was a spark but with Kili there was none, instead he tasted like the purest of water and he was a man dying of thirst. He couldn't drink enough of him. Oh god, he would happily drown in his mouth.

But when he reached down and grabbed a handful of purt ass, hearing Kili's mewl of pleasure against his mouth, he lost it. He was pushing Kili down on the bed, spreading his legs to fit between them. He gripped at clothed thigh his hand slipping down to grab at his ass once more getting another moan.

It was when he bucked his hips that Kili went ridged. He pushed Fili up, panting, trying to gather his mind.

"No." His lips were so deliciously red, his chest rising and falling with each breath. "I..." he shook his head. "Not yet. I... we barely know each other. I can't just have a tumble in the sheets."

It hurt Fili, stung him like a bee, to have Kili think that he would just be a one time fling. But he was right. They barely knew each other despite their attraction.

i"You have a low opinion of your mother."/i

That... wasn't a voice Fili knew.

i"Damn right I do! After what she did, I would be more worried if I forgave her."

"And what was it that your mother did?"/i

His eyes didn't leave Kili. He recognized Kili's voice. The brunette's eyes grew huge. Lust and want for love replaced with horror as the voices drifted out of his laptop speakers.

i"You know perfectly well."

"Yes, I have read the police report... but you need to say it."/i

Kili's mouth moved but no voice coming out. No. He was trying to say no.

i"Say it?" Kili barked out a laugh. "Righ, because talk really does help that much. What the hell am I paying you for when I can just talk to Ori?"

"The first step to healing is recognizing the problem. We have done that. The second step is to face it, to overcome your fear. Now, take as much time as you need but you won't be leaving this office until you say it."/i

Kili shoved Fili off. He ran over to slam the laptop close. It snapped shut but the program took too long to shut down.

i"She sold me."/i

Sold. The blond watched Kili's back. Kili had... he had been...

"Get out." Kili's voice was tiny.

"Ki-"

"I said,bGET OUT!/b"

Fili was approaching the brunette. "Kili, please."

"Fuck you! Out!" His voice broke. He turned and pushed at Fili, not letting him see his face as he shoved him at the door.

Ori and Bilbo came running having heard the shouts. He shoved Fili into the hallway where he stumbled. Bilbo steadied him. Ori ran into the room, grabbed his brother by his shoulders and slammed the door shut. The last thing Fili saw was the devastated face of the man he loved. Tears down his face as if he had just been violated.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin was at a loss. When he got home he was greeted at his car by Bilbo who was strangling an already frayed and torn dish cloth showing he had been doing this worrying action for far too long. He lept out of his car and grabbed his husband's shoulders.

"What happened? Are the boys safe?"

"Yes, yes they but... Thorin, dearest... we have a situation." Bilbo grabbed one of his husband's hands for strength. "You know how Kili was... not doing well this morning and was very sad. Ori informed me that he... he self harms. So Fili went up to talk to him while Ori and I gathered anything sharp and everything seemed alright at first but then we heard shouting and Fili was tossed out of Kili's room."

Thorin frowned deeply trying not to let the worry over take him. Bilbo said they were safe and he trusted Bilbo above all others. "Fili was picking on Kili?"

"No, I don't believe so." Bilbo took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, oh Thorin was not going to like this. "I don't know the reason but... um... when I had last talked to Kili before Fili went to him he was fully dressed and when Fili was tossed out of his room he was shirtless."

"What?" Thorin felt something give under his feet. He must have heard that wrong. Fili... Fili was a good boy, he would never take advantage of someone, ever.

Bilbo reached up and touched Thorin's face with his fingertips, holding his face so they looked into each other's eyes. "The... other day when I picked up Ori we, we passed by a car in the middle of the road with the occupants kissing. It was Fili's car and he was kissing Kili." He held fast when he saw his husband try to make a move, a rage starting to brew behind his blue eyes. "Be. Calm when you talk to Fili, or so help me I'll tan your backside."

Thorin growled. This was... a predicament. He wanted to protect Kili, chase of unwanted affection and beat the face of anyone who made his little boy hurt, but Fili was the one that he raised with Bilbo. Blond curls and happy smiles, mix ups of calling him dad instead of uncle for many years. Both were precious to him and to have them interested in each other... or was it just Fili? Was Fili forcing himself on Kili? But that didn't sound like his boy, not at all! And Kili wasn't the type to- He gave a deep sigh resting his forehead on Bilbo's. A great mix up this was.

"I... will see them both. Then we'll figure out what to do." He said calmly more for Bilbo's sake than his own.

"They are both fragile." Bilbo warned as he started to walk into the house. Bilbo picked up his discarded wash cloth and started to wring it once more. Why, oh why did he stop smoking?

It was the quiet that met Thorin inside the house. A deathly sort that set his body on edge. He looked around the house coming up empty in his quest to find one of the boys until he came to Kili's bedroom door.

With a gentle knock he tested the knob, it clicked open and he slowly stepped in greeted with a rather intimidating glare from Ori. The redhead was stroking Kili's long hair as the brunette laid on his side on the bed, facing away from the door.

"Kili?"

At the sound of his voice the brunette stiffened and then curled up into a tighter ball. He murmured something that only Ori heard. The youth shook his head and shushed him with comforting words that everything would be okay. Ori looked back at Thorin and mouthed the words, "Give us a moment."

Thorin nodded. He ducked out of the room and closed it with a soft sound as if trying to not wake the occupants of the house. He would have to talk to Kili later.

He went on another search for Fili finally coming across him outside in the back of their estate. He was caressing a wrapped package on his lap with one hand, the other held a cigarette to his lips.

"May I sit?"

"If you want to sit with a daft git, go ahead." Fili mumbled taking a drag off of his smoke.

"Thought you quit," Thorin said softly his eyes taking in how Fili's hands trembled.

"I had. Needed one though. I'm sure Bilbo told you about all the crap that happened, at least the best he knows. Hates secrets, that one." Fili rolled the half smoked cigarette between his fingers extinguishing it and tossing it on the ground. "Don't blame him. You broke up a few times because of secrets, stupid ones too... How... how did you managed it?" Blue eyes turned to Thorin's own. Fili was shattered, destroyed inside and barely keeping a hold of the treads at the end of a tethered outside. His bottom lip quivered, a few tears slipping free he asked in a tiny voice. "When Bilbo tried to kill himself... how did you survive that?"

Thorin took the package from Fili and set it down to the side. He pulled his nephew close in a tight hug. He hated this. He never wanted to see the same face he wore when Bilbo had tossed him out of the house those few years ago. He never wanted Fili to feel the pain of loving someone that had hurt themselves, knowing there was something you could have done to prevent it. Even if all odds were against you, you still struggled with hindsight. Still blame yourself completely.

"I had you." He rubbed Fili's back speaking honestly. "You kept me from completely shattering when he was in the hospital. Remember you... coming to the hospital with burnt meals that you cooked for us? Remember how Bilbo smiled each time?"

Fili buried his face into Thorin's neck, feeling small and vulnerable as a child. "Don't know why..."

"Because you were showing him you loved him in your own way. It helped ebb his darkness away. We know that I was no help." He softly admitted hoping this would help his boy understand how he was not alone. "I just kept apologizing for letting Lobelia even come near him... but... what I'm saying Fili, is that... well, you have us, just as much as you had us back then."

"You're rubbish at these talks." Fili pulled back, slumping his shoulders and rubbing at his dry eyes.

Thorin smiled a little. "Bilbo should really be the one to do this, I agree. But as it is I, then I want to ask you what happened, be truthful with me."

Fili ran his hands through his hair. "That's the thing! I don't know what I did wrong or what's going on!" He dug out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket only to have Thorin grab them and crush them preventing him from indulging in the habit. "Really? You had to do that?"

Thorin nodded as if nothing happened at all. "Of course. I told you I would never allow you to smoke again and I mean it."

The blond growled but still understood. Thorin always stood by what he said, no surprise there. So instead he picked back up the package he had earlier and picked at the twine wrapping the brown paper around it.

"I... was trying. I mean, we didn't really get along with each other when we first met. Well, no, we did, but he was pissy and I wasn't going to let some wanker insult you and Bilbo without knowing you first so after that we didn't get along. Then he was smooshing Bilbo's cheeks and being all cute and excited over research for some kid's book he was hoping Ori would make. He was really nice with Bilbo and I thought 'why not try to be friends with him'. He was good, no great, with the stupid idea of starting over and we were at the pub and he could hold is liquore and drink it like a hero from some book and I couldn't stop blushing for some reason.

"Then I saw him listening to a radio play in the pub and he looked so... so..." Fili clawed his hands in frustration in the air.

"Amazing?"

"Beyond amazing!" Fili flipped his hands back down onto the package with a thump. "And the more I got to know him and his weird, old world habits I couldn't stop wanting to reach over and touch his hand but he would wipe his hand and god forbid I actually fall for someone that doesn't have chirophobia! Then I caught Lobelia sniffing around him!"

"She was what?" Thorin bristled.

"I was gone for a moment and came back and she was practically humping his leg. I nearly stabbed her in the street, Kili had to pull me away. I just... I don't know, I just lost it. I didn't want her anywhere near him. I DON'T want anyone else near him and I kissed him and it was perfect and wonderful and all that rainbow shit girls puke up all the time in romance novels. And he was okay with it! I tried to apologize but he was all perfect again with his stupid perfect face." Oh god he felt like he was being whipped around in a tornado, tossed about like a rag doll with no ground under him.

"What happened today?" Thorin rested his hand on Fili's back, encouragingly.

Fili covered his eyes with a hand. He could still feel Kili under him. See that scared face and torn tears. He was certain he was going to drown, drown and suffocate on dry land. The blond pressed his lips together as he gathered the words, trying to push them out of his throat eliciting a small whimper. Then he shoved it out and pushed out all the air in his lungs to give the barest of whispers. "He was sold."

Thorin swallowed hard. "Sold?"

"I...I don't know more than that..." Fili gave a long sniff, running his fingers down the growing whiskers on the sides of his mouth. "I remembered he still had my pocket knife. I panicked, made him take off his shirt to see if he hurt himself. He called himself stupid and ugly and I- how do you tell someone that they were wrong about something they thought to be truth and make them see? I- I-"

"You kissed him again." Thorin sighed. Oh how Fili was more like Thorin than the boy knew.

"When he didn't want to anymore I pulled back! I wouldn't force him Uncle, I would never-"

"I know. I know." Thorin patted his back.

"Then I heard something on his laptop, some conversation between him and someone else and... and it was Kili's voice that said that he had been sold by his mother and Kili threw me out and..." He closed his eyes feeling his heart spill out onto the ground in front of him. His voice cracked. "How do I fix this?"

Silence fell between the two of them. Thorin resting Fili's head on his shoulder as he tried to process everything. He wanted to shout in rage that his ex-wife sold his baby boy for god knows what services. He wanted to hire a killer to hunt her down. He wanted to fly off the handle and beat something up! But... Fili needed him level headed. He needed his dad, not his uncle. So he silently comforted him trying to figure out what would be best for them to do. He settled on the idea that he would have to talk to Kili first before he decided.

Thorin broke the silence indicating the package. "What's that?"

"A present I should have given Kili instead of a kiss. It would... be weird to give it to him but I just want him to smile again."

"Keep a hold of it for now. Let me talk to him and we'll figure out how to fix everything back to the way they should be."

Thorin got up and nudged Fili's hip with his foot, "Get inside and get some biscuits from Bilbo. You know he would have been nervously baking since we started up this talk."

"Bilbo's biscuits do make you right as rain," Fili sighed in defeat. He wanted to be left alone to be miserable but when his uncle opened the back door the sweet smell of the cookies made him want to seek the warmth of Bilbo more than have the cookies.

When Thorin passed by the kitchen Bilbo came out, his dish rag nearly torn in half as a tray of cookies cooled on the counter. "How is it going?"

Thorin smiled and touched Bilbo's face. "We'll get through this."

Bilbo sighed with relief and nodded while he leaned into Thorin's hand. His cheek was caressed for a moment before the older man went up the stairs.

Now, to talk to Kili...

When he got up to the room he knocked softly and pushed the door open. Kili was finally sitting up. He looked horrible worse than Fili.

"I'll be right outside the door." Ori kissed Kili's temple, shuffling out and closing the door. He knew what mood his brother was in and hoped and prayed that if Kili only talked to someone that wasn't Ori that he would be accepted and realize that no matter what he was loved. So he had to take a chance. A gamble that intelled that he sat outside the door, not going in, not allowing anyone else in, and no one out, not until Kili was better.

Thorin sat on the bed next to Kili.

"How are you holding up?"

"How am... I holding up? How am I holding up?!" Kili shouted as he nearly curled in on himself over the ridiculousness of the question. "I just kicked Fili out of my life, how do you think I'm holding up?!"

"You didn't kick him out. He's still here, you could-"

Kili shook his head and rocked. "Nnoo, no, he hates me. How could he not? I'm damaged goods!"

"Kili, calm down. Tell me wh-"

"Tell you what that bitch did to me, idad/i?" Kili nearly spat, his mind a flurry of pain and anguish. He hated this whole situation! He rather be crammed in his stupid little ransacked apartment in Bellingham, Washington. He wanted to be home in all the pine trees where there were no sheep to randomly walk by and kill him! Where there were no faces he can't remember but feel strongly for. Back to that little lonely apartment where there was no magnificent blond who tried to care for him and make him smile and feel uncomfortably warm.

"She fucking sold me! She took me by the hand and threw me on the lap of some lady I had never seen before. The lady took me to some man and I don't remember anything after that besides waking up with loose clothes and feeling dirty!" He shot up to his feet when he felt a hand on his back. He started to pace. "And apparently, and this is the beautiful part, she wasn't paid ENOUGH! So she stalked me and my new 'family' until she could snatch me away like the fucking psycho she was! You know what happened next?!"

Thorin tightened his jaw. He felt sick. He should have tried harder to find her, he should have pushed himself farther to find Kili.

"I asked you a question!" Kili hated repeating himself, yes, but at the moment he was so emotionally compromised that he couldn't keep himself in check.

"Did... she try to sell you again?" Thorin felt bile rise up his throat when he asked this.

Kili gave out a bitter laugh. "Oh, oh that would have been rich. No. Oooh no, no, NO!" He felt unsteady on his feet at the memory of falling, eyes vacant. The thud and crunch. Weeks hooked up to tubes and needles. "She threw me over a the railing of a sky walk when they came for us. Just... tipped me over to the cement below nothing to cushion the fall. Called me what I am when she did."

"What..." Thorin ran his hands over his face, his whole body trembling with shock and rage. "...did she call you?"

"Stupid whore."

Suddenly Thorin was to his feet. He grabbed Kili by the upper arms. "Look at me."

When he didn't Thorin shook him, a painful grip tightening on Kili. "You look at me, boy!"

Frightened, unsure, eyes looked to his icy gaze. "She was the stupid whore, not you. You will never be that. You understand me? You are nothing like her!"

"Then why-!"

Thorin shook him again. "Get those notions out of your head! I have been trying to find you ever since she took you away from me and I'm sorry I did not try harder." His voice softened, his grip loosening. "I knew that terrible creature, I had been married to her and I should have protected you. But know this, no matter what she did to you, no matter what others forced upon you, you're still my boy and no matter what happens I'll love you."

Kili's chin quivered, hot tears spilling down his already stained cheeks.

"D-daddy." He let out a heart wrenching sob, broken and battered showing all his raw insides. He clutched at the front of Thorin's suit crumpling up the finely pressed material as his tears and snot stained the cloth.

Thorin held onto Kili kissing his brow and temple as if he was a tiny child only five years of age. He picked up the youth when Kili could no longer stand and carried him over to the bed. Moving back the duvet and sheets, he toed off his shoes and rested with Kili in the bed. The youth cried himself asleep and hours afterwards Thorin stayed awake, tucked under duvet and his slumbering son, stroking chocolate brown hair until, finally, he fell asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days had a terrible tension that loomed, mostly it followed Fili and Kili wherever they ventured. Kili was avoiding Fili and Fili was scuttling away to give Kili his space. If it wasn't so vexing Bilbo would have found it endearing. Eventually it was mutually decided that Thorin would take Kili and Ori to a hotel close to Westminster for a week and he would stay with them while Bilbo and Fili remained home. The distance would do them good.

Before they left Fili gave his wrapped package to Thorin and asked him to give it to Kili when he felt the time was right. Thorin agreed, hugged his ward, kissed his husband and left for London.

The first day was the hardest. Fili acted like a lost puppy, left behind as the family went to god knows where. Bilbo managed to calm him by busying the blond with different tasks but always he would look out the window to see if they were coming back. The second day was easier, mostly because Fili finally passed out from exhaustion from being up for over two days straight. And while he slept Bilbo turned on the tele, searching through the channels before finding the news.

i-another threat had been received by the office of the prime minister by the possible terrorist group calling themselves the ORCs, this Organized Resistance Coupe, stated that they are-/i

Bilbo instantly turned off the television. He already knew about them. The media didn't know the half of it. They, as well as the mass of the populace, believed that ORC was after parliament and the house of lords. No, these people were smarter than that. They were focusing on harassing hard working men that tried to advise those stuffed shirt, fat bastard politicians. Hard working men exactly like Thorin. Luckily Bilbo's husband was smart enough to stay one step ahead of them. It kept Bilbo and Fili safe but now with all this with Kili, Bilbo felt a little uneasy. It was a distraction, unattended, but the results would be the same. He would have to pick up the slack, give Thorin some time to rest.

Picking up the phone he dialed an all too familiar number. It rang and rang before the line was dropped, so he dialed again, and two more times before someone finally picked up. The voice was groggy and a little cranky. "What?"

"I need you to come over tomorrow."

"What happened?"

"An other letter was sent to the prime minister's office. We're having... a bit of a rough time and Thorin is busy. I need your eyes and ears, Nori. I have a bad feeling about this."

The man on the other end groaned while the sound of bed sheets shifted. "As in you need to get home now because something happened feeling or Thorin kissed someone else feeling?"

"As in Fili got into a car wreck feeling."

"Shit." Nori sighed. He knew better than to go against the Bilbo Sense, as he and their friends had dubbed it. It was an uncanny, super mommy sense that none of them could get explained. Bilbo knew exactly when to call Nori if he had too much to drink and would tell him to take a taxi home. Bilbo knew when Thorin was depressed while being miles away. Bilbo iknew/i when Fili got into an accident and ended up in the emergency room with a concussion and broken arm. So when Bilbo said he had a feeling, he listened. "I'll be there tomorrow. I'll see what I can gather today."

Bilbo hung up the phone and ran a hand through his kitten soft hair. "Right... time to drag Fili out of bed before the full day is done."

* * *

Ori was hopelessly lost. He had been confident that he could have just gone out to find a cafe to work in and come back to the hotel once he was done with the basic sketches of his book. Now that he had finished at the cafe he had found himself quite at a loss as to where to go. Yes he had the credit card Thorin had provided him, he had a cell phone as well but the cell phone was saying something about minutes and he couldn't figure out how to put on minutes mostly because he's never had a cellphone before. That was Kili's department, he would do research and take photos and send them to Ori's email. Ori knew computers, but mobiles still eluded him. It was strange but so was he. Not many men enjoyed needlework, knitting, crochet, and various other domestic activities, at least, not that he has met.

The predicament Ori was currently in had one saving grace, he had an address written on the inside of his pocket with washable ink. It was an odd thing to do but it made it so he could never lose important information. He managed to find someone that was willing to help him find the address, the couple of girls giggled and commented how cute he was as he hugged his rucksack to his chest and blushed. His pocket folded inside out to show the address looking all the part of a lost child. They had given him good directions in which he quickly took only to end up at the Westminster building.

It was a bit intimidating looking at it. People in business suites shuffled in and out of it like a courthouse in New York centric tv shows.

"Excuse me." He tried to gain a man's attention but he just walked by.

"Pardon me." He tried a woman who only kept her nose up.

He proceeded to say those two sentences over and over again until finally someone took pitty on him and came up to his side. He looked to be either a police officer or just a member of the security staff. Ori didn't know, he wasn't used to this country and he was so close to panicking.

"You lost?" The large man asked folding his arms over his chest, his black beard looking scraggaly against his uniform.

"I-I believe I am, yes." Ori blinked several times taking in deep breaths. "I-I just went out to do some work and I can't remember the way back and I can't remember where I was staying and I don't know how to get a hold of my brother."

"Calm down," the man's voice held authority but was gentle. "First, do you have his phone number?"

"On this wretched phone, yes, but I don't know how to get minutes on it." He said desperately shoving a hand into his pocket and pulling the phone out.

"May I?"

"Yes, please," Ori put the phone in the man's offered hand. "I came here because I was told if I got lost to find Thorin Oakenshield here. H-he works here, I don't know in what department but-"

"Thorin?" The man raised a brow. "He told you to come here."

The redhead nodded, still frantic. "Yes. You can ask him yourself, I'm Ori Wells! He'll know me."

"I believe you lad." The officer smiled going through the phone's contacts finding anyone with the similar last name of Wells in it. He pulled out his own phone and dialed the number. As it rung he said rather quietly, "Dwalin."

"Pardon?"

"My name's Dwalin. You sound... a bit canadian, if you don't mind me saying."

"It's okay, but I'm from America." When Dwalin looked like he might have offended Ori quipped in, "I can probably throw a rock out my window and have it land in Canada though. Accents are bound to mix from being that close together."

"Aye- ah, hello. Do you know an Ori Wells?... No, he's fine, a bit lost is all... Westminster... Aye, I'll have him wait with Mr. Oakenshield." He hung up and smiled at Ori handing him back his phone. "Lets take you to Thorin's office shall we? Someone should be coming along to pick you up shortly."

Ori let out a deep breath, his knees actually buckled a little making Dwalin shoot forward and catch Ori by his shoulders. The redhead gave an embarrassed laugh. "I am so sorry. I didn't think I was that riled up."

Dwalin only nodded, making sure to keep hold of the smaller man until he could stand on his own. The little guy had obviously been much more worried about being lost than he had shown, it was rather admirable. When he took Ori into Westminster he kept the boy calm by getting him to talk and the redhead was a chatty little thing especially about something he was passionate about which ended up with Dwalin seated across from Ori as Thorin worked at his desk not even bothering to ask why both of them were in his office.


	8. Chapter 8

"You what?" Thorin looked up from his plate in the restaurant. Kili looked at him with big brown eyes as Ori and Dwalin looked to him as well. Ever since that first day of meet Dwalin and Ori seemed to be inseparable, mostly because Ori kept on getting lost every time he ventured out of the hotel and always had to be deposited at the front doors of the Westminster Building. Kili had to pick up Ori more than seven times in three days and he was positive that Ori was doing it on purpose just to see the officer. Seeing as they only had two more days left in London Dwalin was invited to have dinner with them, much to the little redhead's excitement which in turn made Kili and Thorin very happy. Now that they were at a decent table with relative privacy Kili had felt comfortable enough to ask something he had been curious about since he met Thorin and Bilbo.

Kili cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening, "I... would like to know how or when you and Bilbo met."

"Kili," Ori nearly hissed. "That's not polite to ask at the dinner table."

"But I just-"

Thorin smiled. "It's alright. You're curious, I understand." He put his fork and knife down and leaned back in his seat, running a hand over his well trimmed beard. "It's... a tad complicated."

Dwalin snorted. He had known Thorin for a couple of years and when he found out this bit of information he would label it more than just a _tad_ complicated. He winced when he was kicked under the table by the redhead across from him. He didn't smile but the twinkle in his eye said he quite enjoyed the bit of fire in the younger man.

"As I was saying," Thorin brushed Dwalin's reaction to the side. "Believe it or not we had met online."

"I thought you weren't supposed to have online relationships." Kili said as he poked some overly beautified vegetable on his plate.

"People are people no matter their way of communication. If they deceive you online, rest assured they would do the exact same if you met them face to face. Regardless we had met via a sort of escape."

Dwalin leaned over to Kili, "Meaning he was blowing off steam by being a geek in a fandom."

Thorin pointed at his friend, "Do not start or I **will** bring football and professional wrestling into this."

That clamped the officer's mouth shut, an unspoken history between the two created an understanding that sent Kili and Ori into a few silent giggles.

"Continuing, I was already having difficulty with your mother. She was..." He searched for a word that would be appropriate in public. "...vexing. She had already had multiple affairs that I was well aware of, we parroted each other greetings for the sheer formality of it all. I had told Bilbo of my plight, of the anger she gave me towards her, myself, and others. He tried to help me with my marriage, encourage me to salvage what was left and patch it up."

"Bilbo... loves you more than life itself, Bilbo, was helping you out with your relationship with someone else." Kili wrinkled his nose as he frowned. "Don't like the sound of that."

Thorin chuckled. "To be honest I didn't either. See... while he selfishly tried to aid me we both had started to fall for each other. It became increasingly difficult to stay with her. Shamefully I had pressed my desired to have a relationship with Bilbo onto him. He refused me several times until he finally gave and said he would only be with me if he was not a...well a... um..."

"Side girl," Dwalin provided. "You see, by now Bilbo was head over heels for Thorin too but he didn't want to suffer while Thorin treated him like a mistress."

"Which I never did."

"Yes you did." Dwalin snapped. "Don't sugar coat it. Tell the full story. I swear, politics have addled your brain laddy."

Thorin rubbed at his tired and hurting eyes. "Very well. I did. I couldn't let go of him. I went out of my way to meet him. He had waited for hours since I got lost and couldn't find the place he wanted to meet at. But when I first met him I... I couldn't let go. So I was going to divorce your mother only to have her announce she was pregnant. I knew..." He swallowed hard, this part of the story was hard to tell. It always had been. "I knew you were not mine, but all the same you were. I kept Bilbo close as she slowly drove me insane, but there were times I couldn't help but be happy. I would hear you inside her, feel you kicking, and I wanted nothing more than to greet you to this world. I was selfish and needed you and Bilbo."

Kili was leaning over the table, engrossed in the story. "What happened? How did you guys end up together?"

Such immense sadness filled blue eyes, "I woke one night to feed you and you were gone. She was gone. In honesty, I panicked. I had been the only one caring for you for several months, you wouldn't remember this but Fili used to come over and lean over the crib and look at you. I don't believe he remembers it either."

"Fili... I've met Fili before?"

Thorin gave a wry smile. "Yes. Before he became my ward he was just my nephew, five years old and fascinated with the fuzz on your head. He talked me and his mother's ear off about all the games he couldn't wait to teach you. But... all that childish hope was lost when... when you were taken." Thorin took a deep breath through his nose, he ran a hand down his front, composing himself. "In the end I confided in Bilbo. He helped me look for you and stayed with me despite every panicked and hurtful thing I did or said. We had all efforts focused on you, then... my sister passed away. Fili came into my care and..."

"Thank you."

Thorin's eyes widened in shock from the sudden words from his son. Kili was smiling. It was such a grateful, sweet, beautiful smile. He was content. He was happy.

"You tried hard. That's all I ever could ask of anyone. Besides, if you found me too soon I wouldn't have the best brother in the world." Kili grabbed Ori's hand and squeezed. "Thank you...dad."

Thorin smiled and nodded.

After dinner Ori and Dwalin separated from them to go to the cinema, parting with jokes from Kili about how they were a cute couple and for Dwalin to behave on the date. They were in a very good mood when they got back to the hotel room where Thorin pulled out a large wrapped package from underneath his bed.

"What's this?" Kili asked when it was shoved into his hands.

"I don't know. But I was asked by Fili to give it to you when the time was right."

"That sounds cryptic."

"True, but he was in a rather understandable position when he chose his words."

Kili sat on the edge of his bed, untying the twine and picking apart the brown paper. He pulled in a long gasp, his face splitting in a grin brighter than the sun.

A bow.

His very own bow.

He looked up to Thorin who had his phone out, his own smile on his face.

"You recording this?!"

"Yes."

"No. Put it away." Kili blushed but couldn't stop smiling. He tried hiding his face behind one hand the other waving in a shooing motion.

"I blame you, son. You started to call me dad so it gave me certain rights." Thorin turned off the record option and flicked through his phone, sending the video to Bilbo with a caption that read **_"Don't show Fili. Will surprise him tonight."_** "Do you feel up to a drive?"

Kili nodded frantically, hugging the box that held his bow.

"Get your things then." Thorin dialed up Dwalin's number. It rung a few times. "Dwalin."

_"Yeah? Two please. Ori, what else do you want?"_ Dwalin asked, carrying on two different conversations obviously in the lobby of the cinema.

"When you bring Ori back I have a favor to ask you. Could you have him gather his things and stay with you tonight? Kili and I are going home early and I can bring Ori home after work tomorrow."

_"Aye, but I believe that something to ask him. Here."_ The phone was passed and Ori's voice came across.

_"Hello?"_

"Would you be adverse to staying at Dwalin's tonight?"

_"No, but why?"_

"Kili is excited to see Fili and Bilbo again."

_"Oh. Oh! Well, yes, yes of course. Have a safe drive."_

"Thank you."

* * *

Fili shoved another cookie in his face, most of it broke off and left crumbs on counter with very little actually making it into his mouth. He was too depressed to even eat right. The cookies were good, the frosting was amazing, but all he could do was think of Kili. Think of his lips that smiled that god forbidden lovely smile. Think of that hair that was always so damn messy even when it was brushed and tied up. He missed seeing Kili in the kitchen squishing Bilbo's cheeks making the two of them so adorable it hurt.

"Fili... really?" Bilbo sighed leaning over and wiping at Fili's face with a damp cloth as if he was a small child. He gave a grunt trying to squirm away, failing because he was too depressed to do even that properly.

"I fear for you when he has to go back to America." Bilbo looked worried.

"I don't think I'll be able to live through it."

"You will, because you love him as much as I love Thorin."

"You say that easily."

"I don't." Bilbo ran his fingers through Fili's hair trying to tidy him up a bit. "I just know what rare love, true love, looks like. It's not a garden of roses my lovely, it's a thicket of thorns in a scary forest where a flower made of stone and metal grows to last the ages. You have to find that love and the journey on the way is a painful one."

"You've been writing again I see. When are you going to try to get anything published?" Fili tried to switch the topic.

"Probably never, I'm more of a housewife than a writer."

"I'll tell Thorin you said that."

"Cheeky."

Fili sighed, fun pushed aside for his inner sadness. He thunked his head onto the counter getting more cookie on his face.

"Fili," Bilbo exasperated. "I just cleaned that face of yours." He lifted up Fili's face and started to clean him again. "What's wrong?"

"I keep thinking I should try to call them but when I finally get the nerve to do it it's way past the time they would be asleep."

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something encouraging when the front door was slammed open. His eyes narrowed until Kili's voice rang out. "Fili?!"

Fili stood up quickly, surprised. "Kili?"

"Fi-" He came into the kitchen holding his bow outside of the box. The beautiful dark wood of the recurve bow matching to him perfectly. And that smile. That beautiful, beautiful smile he feared he would never see again was ever present.

Kili ran forward only moving the bow from his chest in time to collide with Fili hugging him close. He moved up and kissed him. Fili cupped Kili's cheeks, keeping the kiss only lips as his heart hammered with relief. Suddenly he was swatted on the back with a dish cloth. He broke the kiss and looked at Bilbo who had a knowing smile.

"All I ask the two of you is to keep it decent in public and use protection."

"Oh god, you did not just say that!" Fili could have died from embarrassment and by the way Kili was curling in on his chest he was certain that the brunette was well on his way. Despite it all he smiled when Thorin came into the kitchen dropping some bags on the empty kitchen table.

"I'm afraid I did my dear. Now get out of my kitchen, I'm certain Kili and Thorin would like a little snack after come all this way."

They didn't waste any time scuttling out into the front room. Kili went and rested his bow against the wall before grabbing Fili's shirt in fistfuls and pulled him into a proper kiss with tongue and teeth. They kissed all the way to the sofa where they flopped down, nearly tumbling to the floor. The blond laughed pulling Kili's half hanging off form up fully and draped him mostly over his lap. Kili pressed his hand over Fili's heart and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm glad you're back." Fili closed his eyes finally feeling at peace.

"I'm sorry... for being an emotional whack bag."

Fili chuckled, that was a new term. "I don't mind. It's part of who you are and I..." he brushed his nose against Kili's, his voice a delicate whisper. "I love you."

"E-even after... after knowing what has happened? That I can't even say I'm a virgin, that I'm a cutter..."

Fili kissed him. "I don't care about that." He kissed him again. "I don't care." Then his lips were brushing against Kili's as he whispered again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When Bilbo came in to give them some snacks he smiled softly at their tangled form. Both were asleep woven together like an intricate braid. It was no wonder they would fall asleep so soon, emotions were draining things, especially with the roller coaster they had been on.

He turned around and wrapped the plates with plastic wrap and put it in them in the fridge before sinking down in a chair at the kitchen table across from Thorin.

"Asleep?" He asked after finishing off a fish cake.

"Yes. It's good to see them finally together." Bilbo took one of Thorin's hands into his, pulling the knuckles up to his mouth, kissing them. "You did well my love."

Thorin smiled bashfully. Only Bilbo got to see him like that and any time Bilbo praised him with pride it made him feel like a teenager. "Thank you... How bad was he while we were gone?"

"Worse than an abandoned puppy in a storm. He started having trouble eating, not able to aim for his mouth mostly."

"Definitely shows we share blood between us." Thorin chuckled remembering how he did the same thing when he couldn't be with Bilbo.

"But..." Bilbo's voice turned grave. "We have a problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Kili woke up in the middle of the night after rolling off of Fili and onto the floor. The hood of his jacket flopped over his face as he groaned. He was sore as hell and he never wanted to sleep on a couch ever again in his life. Eventually he decided he didn't need to keep his cheek pressed up against the carpet and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He got a good look at Fili who was fast asleep, his hair splayed everywhere, his mouth open, drooling slightly. He looked absolutely horrid.

Kili smiled and brushed some of the hair out of Fili's face. He loved it. Fili was beautifully imperfect and that was what made him perfect. He tipped Fili's lax jaw a bit, closing it enough to kiss him on the lips which caused Fili to stir. He jerked back, tired eyes looking around as if his whole world had changed. Kili only laughed.

The blond rubbed his face, "What time is it?"

"The hell should I know?" Kili stood up and offered his hand. He helped Fili up onto his feet. "But I'm pretty sure we should not break ourselves any more than we have on the couch."

Fili felt almost everything pop as he moved. "Yeah. But first."

He wrapped his arms around Kili, pressing him close once more. He hummed happily when Kili hugged him back. It still felt like a dream to have Kili so close, to have him with him once more. He didn't care if they took it slow, or fast, or hard, just as long as he got to be with the brunette. He loved him, nothing would change that.

"Alright, I'm good. Take me to bed." Kili joked, holding onto Fili tight.

Fili started to shuffle his feet, Kili following suit, both not willing to let go. They made it about a yard before they pressed their foreheads together all grins and laughs. Kili pulled away and took Fili's hand. "Come on, bed time."

It was when they got to the stairs they heard something that made them freeze.

"Are you sure?" Thorin sounded... he sounded worried.

"I had Nori check it out for me, he'll be over tomorrow night with more information but... they're starting to stir and I don't like the feel of it." Bilbo was hushed.

Fili and Kili looked to each other, their hands tightened in their grip and they ventured into the kitchen, the light still on despite the late hour. Thorin was pacing while Bilbo leaned against a counter with his arms folded over his chest and ankles crosses looking rather nonchalant about the grim subject that creased Thorin's brow. Kili looked over to Fili who squeezed his hand even harder. He looked back to Bilbo. Upon closer inspection Bilbo's eyes were darker than usual, his face schooled into a dangerous tight lip. He was everything but nonchalant over this.

"What's going on?" Fili stepped fully into the kitchen pulling Kili with him.

The two men looked to them, shared a glance before Bilbo waved a hand at Thorin as if granting his permission. He shook his head in reply. Bilbo sighed and seemed to mull something over in his mind. Carefully he chose his words.

"Something... is happening, but we seem to be having difficulty dealing with the problem."

"What's happening?"

"You remember Dori?"

Thorin suddenly cut in, "We can't say it'll happen the same."

"You're right, we can't, but they need to know."

"Having half of the story is never helpful."

Bilbo let out another heavy sigh. "Darling... I know you like to thoroughly plan things out but I don't believe we have enough time."

"Not planning things through is the problem! We can't risk them with a plan based off of half truths, too many variables to anticipate!"

"But we can't just leave them out of this!"

They continued to argue back and forth. Fili tugged Kili away from the kitchen and up the stairs. "They'll be like that all night. We'll be able to talk to them tomorrow after they figure out what they're even talking about."

"Do they do that often?"

Fili shook his head coming to a stop in front of his door. "No. Only when they feel like they are in a corner."

"You okay?"

Fili shook his head again. "Not really."

Kili reached around his boyfriend and opened up the bedroom door. He pulled Fili in, closed the door. He shrugged off his jacket, toed off his shoes and pulled back the duvet. Fili didn't think much of it, his mind still swimming with bad memories. Bilbo and Thorin were his mom and dad, they raised him since he was roughly six years old. He didn't have many memories of his birth parents as they had always been so busy and he usually stayed with Thorin when they were off doing whatever they did. So seeing them fight was always hard.

"Come here." Kili reached up and flexed his hands in a grabby motion.

Fili went over to him, he was grabbed into a hug and pulled down. Legs wrapped around his waist as arms squeezed around his shoulders. He heard Kili whisper against his hair, "Koala hugs make everything better."

He closed his eyes, indulging in the scent of his boyfriend and the comfort of the warm that held him. It occurred to him that this was a sexual position but Kili had single handedly defused it from that. Right then, right there, it was the most relaxing, comfortable place to be. He gave a little moan of appreciation when fingers went through his hair.

"When was the last time they fought like that?"

Fili sighed. "A couple of years back." He nuzzled his nose against Kili's neck, puffing out a breath of frustration that he had to remember this. "I just got into Uni, I was staying in the flats... um... I think you call them dorms. I met a girl. They dug up information on her being the overprotective people they are and found out she used to do drugs, nothing hard, but still they disapproved. They were arguing over if they should tell me or not and how to handle it if I stayed with her."

Kili felt a lump in his throat. He... didn't like hearing about Fili with someone else.

"Found out eventually after they calmed down. So I watched her and found out she was slipping back into bad habits so I tossed her out of my bed."

Kili continued to stroke Fili's hair. His voice as steady as he could will it. "For future reference, you should just tell me that you broke up with your ex and not that you threw them out of your bed."

"S-sorry..."

Ori was happy, warm, and snug. Oh he had the most wonderful night. Dwalin was a very sweet friend to have and he put up with Kili teasing him being Ori's boyfriend. He was nice enough to pay for Ori's movie ticket and the snacks only after verbally wrestling with the ginger to finally agree that Ori would pay for the next time they got to hang out with each other. He got to sleep in a lovely little bed in Dwalin's apartment while the larger man slept on the couch saying it wasn't right for a guest to sleep on the sofa while he slept in a bed.

Dwalin, Ori decided, was someone he wanted as a constant in his life. Good friends came rarely and when you have them, you cherished them.

He smiled and thought about how he could repay Dwalin's kindness. Maybe he could cook breakfast, or maybe tidy the place up a bit for him, or maybe- but before he could think any more on it his back gave a funny little twing when he tried to get up.

"Oh dear. Not here." The redhead sucked in a breath, his body half bent over as he tried to stand. He would push passed this and everything would be okay. Gritting his teeth he tried to straighten out only to have a hot pain lance through his back and up into his head, shooting down to his feet. His legs buckled and his crumpled to the floor with a hard thump. He covered his face with his hands when he couldn't help the painful shout that escaped his lips.

This was just great! He cursed his body when he heard hurried running. He kept his face covered, his body shivering from the thrumming pain as Dwalin came into the room.

"Is every- are you okay?" Dwalin went to Ori's side, kneeling down. He reached out, touching Ori's arms.

"Don't touch me!"

The larger man pulled back, eyes wide. "I'll call an ambulance."

"No, no, I," Ori swallowed hard. "I'm alright. Just give me a moment. I just can't be moved right now."

Dwalin was already digging out his cell phone from his pocket. "All the more reason for me to call."

The ginger winced, taking hold of Dwalin's wrist. "Trust me, they won't be able to help. Just give me a moment and I should be good enough to move."

They looked at each other before Dwalin still dialed up a number. "Dwalin... yeah, won't be able to make it in today... medical... thank you." He hung up and settled more comfortably on the floor, only to get up and grab the pillows and blankets off of the bed. He slipped a pillow under Ori's head and pulled the blanket over him before settling once more. He cursed under his breath and made another phone call.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, uh, Thorin, something's... um..."

_"What happened?"_

"I'm not certain, Ori fell and-"

_"I'll be right there."_

Dwalin looked down at the youth on his floor, he hung up his phone and smiled softly at the worried expression he was receiving. "You may not want help but you're still going to get it."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Dwalin brushed a lock of hair out of Ori's face.

"For imposing. For being a useless lump on your floor. For putting you in this situation."

"You said yourself it can't be helped, so shut it."

They fell into a silence for a good long while before Thorin was nearly pounding Dwalin's door off when he got there.

"Where is he?"

"Bedroom."

Thorin's blue eyes narrowed on his friend. "Bedroom...?"

"Don't give me that, I slept on the sofa."

"You better have." Thorin snorted lowly hurrying in. Dwalin gave his own snort. Honestly, after Thorin became a dad to two new kids he was worse of a papa bear than before.

The politician found Ori looking rather snug on the floor. Happy and looking as if nothing had happened at all. "Are you alright?" Thorin knelt down.

"I'll be alright, really, I just need to stay still for a while."

"What happened?"

Ori pulled the blanket over his head mumbling, "I rather not talk about it. It's really quite shameful."

"Shameful? Dwalin if you-"

"I didn't do anything and you fuck'n know it!" Dwalin yelled from the kitchen.

"Dwalin's been a perfect gentlemen. I just... I've got a..." the rest he mumbled.

Thorin frowned. "Speak up."

When Ori didn't, Thorin fished out his phone and called home.

"Bilbo put Kili on the phone."

There were struggled sounds on the other line before Kili answered, _"Yeah? ...I swear to god Fili if you don't back off I'll kick you in the ribs! No! I told you to leave my hair alone!"_

"Kili focus."

_"Sorry. What's up?"_

"Your brother seems to have made himself at home on Dwalin's floor and won't tell us why."

_"Oh fu-ngi,"_ Kili managed to catch his language. _"Um... yeah, it's best not to move him for a while. He'll need treatment of hot pads and ice packs on his back in intervals. I can get on a train and be there in a few hours if you need me."_

"No. We will watch over him, but why the heat and cold?"

_"He's got degenerative disk disease. Basically the disks in his back are whittling down and will pinch nerves, eventually his vertebra will either fuse together or fracture."_ The phone fumbled a little, Kili obviously adjusting it. _"It'll land him in a wheelchair some day, so he's rather stubborn about it all."_

"You seem to speak rather... freely of such a dire situation." Thorin pulled the blanket down from around Ori's head to see his pretty eyes looking up at him, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

_"Well, yeah. He's my brother, I'm going to take care of him no matter what. You need the information, so... here it is."_

Thorin huffed out a laugh. "Good point. Could you tell Bilbo I will not be in the office today?"

_"Sure. Oh, and uh, you'll need to keep close to him when he's up and walking again. Until all the pain is gone he'll fall down. Watch his left leg, it'll try to curl up to his chest. He can't control it, it'll just kick up."_

"Don't worry, we'll watch over him."

_"I'm not worried."_ Kili's voice went soft and almost whispered. _"He's in your hands, dad."_


	10. Chapter 10

"How do you know you're native american?" Bilbo asked softly that morning. It had been a normal morning though he was a bit tired from last night's argument. Somehow the subject of lineage came up. Bilbo didn't know anything about his parents and had little care for it as he had been left on a doorstep. Thorin's line though was rich in history which Fili was very proud of and even showed off the family coat of arms that had a crossed pickaxe and hammer in the middle with two lines on either side and one on the bottom, festooned with gold leaf and ribbon. It was pointed out that the pickaxe and hammer was to show their humble beginnings as miners and craftsmen but over time and the great deeds done they were granted into nobility and thus they received the lions. When it was Kili's turn to talk about it all he knew was that his mother was a british cold hearted bitch and his dad was native american.

"The orphanage did a blood test. It was a typical thing because they wanted to make sure I didn't have any weird diseases or any autoimmunity, so while they had my blood they ran other tests to see where I hailed from and bam, found out I'm Iroquois. Which made me a difficult kid to place." Kili pushed his toast around on his plate as he thought.

"How so?"

"Well, by all rights the tribes could claim me as their own which would have removed me from the mainstream american system. Since mother was British I could have been shipped overseas to here and placed into custody in the UK, or I could stay in America."

"So the native americans are their own people?"

"Yes and no. It's... well it's really complicated. oh you want to see something neat?"

"I suppose so." Bilbo blinked as Kili started to separate his long and messy hair evenly over either shoulder. He finger brushed his hair while he smiled.

"I've got the pale british skin but still got some features so I look different when I braid my hair." He turned around and started to braid his hair. When he was done making two thick braids he turned back around and grinned at Bilbo's large eyes. "See?"

"Oh my word." Bilbo leaned forward. "You look so different. How... That is strangely wonderful!" He laughed. He dug out his phone and quickly took a picture of Kili before he even had a chance to flinch. "I gotta show Thorin this."

"What? No! Bilbo, come on! Don't show dad!"

Bilbo only grinned and tried to keep his phone away from Kili who was now leaning over him from behind trying to grab the phone, "Too late, too late! No! HA!"

"Damn it! Two can play at this!" Kili ran from the room.

Then it dawned on Bilbo what Kili was thinking about doing. All the pictures of his smooshed up face for "research". He shot up to his feet and ran after Kili nearly tackling the boy in the hallway while he was messing with his own cell phone.

"No Kili!"

Kili hit the send button with a shout, "Revenge!"

"You butt!"

"According to this picture it's your butt, not mine."

"Why do you have a picture of my butt?!"

"For research! Do you have any idea how much you look like Peter Cottontail?"

"What are you two doing?" Fili asked the pile of limbs that were on the floor. He had left to use the restroom just for a moment only to hear weird things and come back to this.

Two pairs of innocent eyes looked up at him. He smiled softly. He was not going to get an answer to that question. He grabbed both of them and helped them up onto their feet, Bilbo groaned about a spot of mud on his jumper and shuffled off to take care of it while Kili just smiled and dusted himself off as if he had been on the ground outside. When he realized he was being stared at he asked, "You okay?"

Fili swallowed hard. His heart was beating hard in his chest and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. He covered his mouth. Kili looked... he looked... so exhotic. His nape exposed, the lines of his lovely neck, how the braids laid over his shoulders. He reached out and touched the braids rather reverently.

"Seriously, you okay?" Kili tried to move away only to have Fili step closer and continue to touch his braids. "Dude, stop. You're creeping me out."

"Sorry, I just... You just look spectacular."

Kili blushed deeply, pulling his braids from Fili's touch and flicking them behind his shoulders. "Th-thanks."

"Kili, your father is on the phone." Bilbo came up to him handing him the phone.

"Yeah?" Fili snatched up one of the braids again. "...I swear to god Fili if you don't back off I'll kick you in the ribs! No! I told you to leave my hair alone!"

Fili gave an exasperated sigh. He didn't know what was coming over him but if he wasn't careful he was going to pin Kili against the wall and not care what kind of sounds Thorin heard, which he would probably be skinned alive for. The best course of action, he decided upon, was to leave the house where he paced around the green lawn before deciding to wonder around the bit of forest their family owned. It was thick and dense and the way that sticks and twigs broke under his boots was oddly comforting.

There was a light mist in the air. He took in a deep breath and smiled. It was going to rain soon. Oh he loved the rain, it always smelled wonderful, felt luxurious against his skin and something about it made him just want to smile. When he was little Thorin and Bilbo had one hell of a time trying to keep him inside until finally they gave up and would just watch him run around, screaming with glee and few times he pulled them out and once, only once, did he get Thorin to dance with him. It was a goofy dance and possibly in celebration of Thorin finally getting it official to divorce his wife. Soon as he got the papers he purposed to Bilbo, the next day they had a private ceremony that only have family and friends where Fili got to be the ring bearer.

Fili smirked as he leaned against a tree, letting the memories distract him from his physical need to go seek out Kili.

"What are you smiling about?"

Fili nearly jerked with surprise when Kili snuck up on him. His hair was out of his braids and he had his hood up sending puffy tresses of chocolate to cradle his neck. Fili looked away from him, his cheeks flushing all too aware of how much he wanted to kiss that boy.

"Just... thinking about things."

"Like what? You were grinning, so it must be good."

Fili couldn't help and smile more. He ran a hand through his puffy hair that was slowly dampening in the light rain fall that started up. "After Bilbo and Thorin got married, I called Bilbo mom for almost two years."

Kili snorted out a laugh. "You serious?"

"Yep. He didn't mind, he acted like a mom anyway. To be honest I have more memories of him and Thorin tucking me into bed while my parents were still alive than my own parents... oddly enough... I don't even remember their faces. I know their names but only for paperwork reasons."

"Sad, yet happy. Sounds like a plotline for a book."

"Bilbo's been told to write down his life's story by everyone we know because they know it would make a great book." Fili shrugged, licking his lips. He could feel the heat of Kili's body next to his shoulder, the feel of the rain slipping down his face. It just... the things it was doing to him! "Um... To give you fair warning, I don't think you should be around me right now."

"Why?" Kili tilted his head, his hood slipping slightly. He carefully scanned Fili's body trying to depict what might be the problem. His eyes rested on the bulge in his trousers and Kili bit his lower lip. He worried it between his teeth, brow creasing as he thought hard. Making a decision he reached forward and pressed his palm against the bulge.

Fili hissed loudly. Kili pressed his palm harder, sliding it up and down a little. Fili gripped the bark of the tree, his hips bucking. "K-kili, you don't have t-to do this."

"I know." Kili stepped up to Fili, his brown eyes looking into lust filled blue. "I don't want to go all the way... but I want to help you."

The blond groaned as that wonderful palm flexed with fingers massaging him through the material of his trousers. He dropped his head back, breath panting. This felt better than any time he was with anyone else at any level of the throws of passion.

His mouth was claimed in a loving kiss that he deepened earning a whimper. He moved a hand from the tree and grabbed Kili's ass, squeezing hard. Kili broke the kiss, a keening mewl escaped his throat. Fili moved in an instant, he pinned Kili against the tree, pushed his legs apart with the toe of his boots and stepped close. He pressed his hips tight against Kili's, shivering at the feel of Kili's own arousal. It took everything he had not to start rutting against him.

He pushed Kili's hood off and gathered his hair up into a fist. Once uncovered he drew a long lick up the brunette's neck, pausing at the fluttering pulse to give a suck of appreciation. "The things you do to me." He groaned. "What I've fantisized about you."

"T-tell me."

Fili wrapped his mouth around Kili's adam's apple, playing over the lump with his tongue feeling so satisfied from the deep groan he got. Kili this time was the one that jerked his hips, bucking against Fili. Fili moved his mouth up, nipping at Kili's jaw as the other tilted his head to expose more neck for him to ravish.

"Please tell me," Kili breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut as he continued to give his boyfriend small rolls of his hips.

"You coming into my room," He panted softly against Kili's ear as the other wrapped his arms around his shoulders for support. "Late at night when everyone is asleep. Desperate and needing for me, for only me."

Fili slipped his hands down to Kili's hips and started buck against him with proper rolls of his hips. He nipped Kili's ear earning another helpless noise as Kili started to shiver from the onslaught of pleasure racking through his body.

"You take off your clothes and slip into my bed, tell me how much you need me." He panted heavily growling like a predator. "You let me touch you into pleading for more, for my cock inside you. You want me so much that when I lick your dick you call me cruel."

He gave a dark grin, wholly satisfied when one of Kili's legs move up and wrap around his waist. He pressed harder, moved faster for just a moment before going back to a maddening slow pace. His breath was thick and oh god how much he wanted to feel skin on skin as all the noises that escape Kili's mouth are intangible noises of desire. This was his, all his. These sounds only he got to hear, those lips only he could kiss. If Ori's warning had been right then Kili was his, all his now and he was beyond thrilled to have him. Kili was his treasure.

Kili was his.

All his.

"Let me taste you." Fili mumbled into Kili's ear. He stepped back enough to hook his fingers over the hem of Kili's jeans to get his point across.

Kili panted hard, blinked several times trying to get his brain to work enough to talk. Oh god this was amazing, but really should they be moving so fast? Should he even be up against this tree?

"W-what ab-about protection?"

"Have you been with someone else?" The voice was dark and delicious against his throat between soft kisses.

"No."

"Are you sick in any way?"

"N-no."

"Then there is nothing to worry about, love." He kissed again along the pulse giving another suck this time hard enough to leave behind a love bite. He gave his own needy sound. "Please. I need to taste you."

Kili bit his lower lip while nodding.

"Say it." Fili moved his lips against Kili's, his tongue darting out, teasing.

"Y-yes, s-suck me." Kili's mouth was claimed in a desperate kiss while fingers worked on his belt. His button was deftly undone and the zipper pulled down. And in an instant Fili was on his knees, a hungry mouth covering the cloth of Kili's underwear that covered his throbbing sex.

Kili let out a yelp, bucking against that wonderful tongue that ungulated against him. He fisted his hands, nails digging into his palm as he rested them on Fili's shoulders trying hard not to grab his wet hair. His jeans and underwear was pulled down enough to free his throbbing cock. Lips and tongue were on him, kissing his tip with the same method that Fili would kiss Kili's mouth.

Kili shot a hand up to his mouth and he bit down on his knuckles feeling the shock of painful pleasure. He was so hard it hurt, he was aching and Fili was not helping.

"Please," he whimpered around his hand. "Fili~"

But Fili took his time. He breathed in deep the smell of his boyfriend's sex, reveling in the musky scent of arousal. He licked and kissed, his mouth drooling with the want of more. He grabbed Kili's butt massaging the firm globes while he continued to lavish attention on the firm rod. He tickled the underside of the mushroomed tip with his tongue before dragging the muscle up to flicker over the tip. Then he took in only the very tip and gave a small suck. He moved his hands onto Kili's hips when the brunette bucked. He held him still taking in a bit more of the girth into his mouth. He felt Kili spasum against him, cry out and salty ropes were deposited in his mouth. He rolled it in him mouth for a moment, savoring the flavor before pulling to the side and spitting it out onto the forest floor.

He tucked Kili's softening cock in as he pulled up underwear and jeans. He looked up and smiled. Kili's spent expression was beautiful, just like the rest of him.

He grunted as he stood up, his own erection rubbing hard against its confines making movement rather painful. He tried to ignore it while gathering Kili into his arms, holding him close. He brushed hair out of that lovely face, placing soft kisses over skin and stubble.

"I love y-" His mouth was suddenly claimed in a delicious kiss.

He closed his eyes as he felt Kili's fingers fumble with the buttons and zipper on his trousers before they finally yielded. His warm hand slipped inside his underwear and stroked his weeping cock. He moaned deeply as those fingers left such torturous gentle touches. He bucked against the palm that pressed against his tip as a tongue continued to war with his. Kili's other hand fisted into Fili's mane, keeping in the kiss as the brunette gripped the hard, hot flesh.

Kili pumped Fili with experimental flexes, his grip going from hard to soft, quickly figuring out a milking action every time he pulled up towards Fili's tip. He broke the kiss, their breath mingling as he panted, making sure Fili looked him in the eyes. He poured every ounce of his feelings into the words he said.

"I love you."

Fili's expression scrunched up as he suddenly came, his seed smearing against Kili's sleeve and his own shirt. He panted heavily, resting his forehead against Kili's shoulder as his boyfriend showed him the same kindness of gently tucking him back in and doing up his trousers. His face was kissed and caressed with a clean hand as he tried to regain feeling to his legs.

"I know you don't like it when I talk about old lovers."

"Now's not the best time." Kili mused.

"I want you to know." Fili pulled Kili tight. "It had never felt that good before." He buried his face into Kili's hair, taking in a deep breath.

Kili kissed Fili's neck affectionately. "No more comparing me to old lovers, okay?"

"Trust me, there is no comparison." Fili held Kili tighter. "There never will be."


	11. Chapter 11

Kili rested his head on Fili's shoulder as they sat on the sofa. His hair was still wet despite the best efforts of a towel drying. Fili's fingers threaded through the messy hair trying not to tug on the eventual knots. A radio play filled the silence of the room, some silly romance about a woman who always settled for second best, even her husband. They listened to the story unfurl about how the woman wanted a gold bracelet and in the box was a silver colored one. She took it back to get it replaced but found out her lovely husband had gotten her a platinum bracelet. It was cute. It was sweet. But Fili found that no matter what they listened to, as long as they were together like this, it was perfect.

"I love you." He whispered into Kili's hair, kissing his head hearing the soft sounds of sleep.

Bilbo was right. This wasn't like any of his crushes, nor the thoughts of love he had with any of his girlfriends. This was a different creature altogether. The only thing that could come close that he had ever witnessed was between Bilbo and Thorin. Despite their arguments, Lobelia trying to ruin them, and so much more, they still fought for each other, to be together. And he was going to fight for Kili. When his boyfriend woke up he wanted to talk to him about Thorin's applications for citizenship. Kili would have to go back to America but... but... they could figure out how to stay in contact. He could visit over holiday while the paperwork was being sorted.

He swallowed hard, pulling Kili tighter against his side. It hurt to think about having to be separated from Kili again. He couldn't, wouldn't, think about it, not without options of how to start a future with his little American.

"Get up!"

"What?" Kili jerked awake, looking around.

Bilbo ran into the room, literally ran. "Nori just called, we're leaving!"

"What's going on?" Fili asked as they scrambled up to their feet.

"No time, get in the car!"

They barely had enough time to grab their shoes as Bilbo nearly threw them out of the house. Soon as he had the key in the ignition and his foot on the clutch the tires spun launching them over the gravel driveway. Fili and Kili were slammed into each other as they were tossed around in the back seat from sharp turns.

"Your phones." Bilbo thrust his hand behind his back.

"You're not going to make a call when you're driving like a lunatic!" Kili shouted barely able to get his seatbelt on.

"Your phones!" Bilbo shouted.

They scrambled in order to get into their pockets. Soon as Bilbo took hold of the phones he didn't bother rolling down the window, he just opened up the car door and chucked them out.

"Whoa! What the hell?!"

"What was that for?!" Fili and Kili said at the same time.

"Shut it!" Bilbo pulled into town forcing himself to slow the car. "I'll fill you in when we're in the clear."

Fili grabbed Kili's hand, squeezing hard. What the hell was going on?


	12. Chapter 12

Soon as Bilbo stopped the car he was shoving the boys at a hurried pace over to the train station. The thick crowd of rush hour made it easy to lose the short man. It was only the tight grip on their shirts that told them where he was. That was until he let go, a strange man pressed up against his side.

"Nori," Bilbo pushed onto the platform. "Tell me you have a plan. I just threw my boys in a the car, destroyed their phones as you advised, and I haven't had time to warn Thorin."

"Don't worry, you'll be heading off towards Nottingham where Bifur will pick you up and take you to Dori's. I already sent Bofur to pick up your boyfriend." Nori rested an arm around Bilbo's shoulders, leaning a bit too close for Fili's comfort.

"That's husband and for over ten years." Fili grabbed Nori's shoulder and pulled him back with a fixed glare.

"Semantics," Nori shrugged. He raised an eyebrow spotting Kili for the first time. He let out a long hum.

"Don't even try it." Fili growled, bristling terribly.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on?" Kili ignored the pass between Nori and Fili instead focussing on what Bilbo had said. "Why are we on the run and why does Thorin need to be warned?!"

"You haven't told them?" Nori snapped his attention to Bilbo.

"I haven't had the time." He said as they pushed passed some people and got onto a train. They wandered through the cars finding no seats available. So they hovered by the doors holding onto handles.

"Fuck, Bilbo. They have every right they're being hunted just as much as you and Thorin are by those fucking ORCs." Nori hissed in a low voice.

"ORC? The terrorist group?" Fili hissed low enough for no one but their group could hear. "Why the hell would they be after us? Thorin just works at Westminster, he's not actually part of parliament."

"Do you really think that what the public knows is what happens?" Then something occurred to Nori. His eyes grew wide with the realisation. "You... have no idea who you're uncle is and what he really does."

"Nori, not now." Bilbo quipped in.

Fili turned to Bilbo, "What the hell is he saying?"

"Fili, I'm not going to answer that. Not until we're safe." Bilbo ran a hand over his face. "I'll tell you everything, I promise, but first we have to get to Dori's we have to trust that Thorin will meet us there with Ori."

"I'm going to London." Kili cut in.

"No you're not."

"You don't understand, if he's moved now without the proper help his back could break." Kili grit his teeth. There was no room for argument on this one.

Dwalin shoved over a shelf in his home. Books and knick knacks tumbled to the ground, some of the more fragile things broke with a loud sound. He took the hammer offered to him by Thorin and knocked two of the longest pieces of wood out and started on removing the nails.

He cursed under his breath. When Ori's worried voice called out. He had been asleep, finally having a break from the pain that had his lovely features twisted up when Bofur had shown up. Thorin freaked out how Thorin knew best. He shut down his emotions and started barking orders. It took him only a second to get a point blank explanation of what was going to happen if they didn't leave as soon as possible.

Thorin quickly left while Bofur replaced him with a few sheets in hand. Dwalin took the sheets from Bofur, wrapped them over the wooden planks, and using the nails he just removed tacked the cloth into place creating a makeshift stretcher. He picked it up and went into his bedroom setting it beside Ori.

Thorin was holding the redhead's hand and squeezed it gently. He looked to the youth and told him exactly what they were going to do. "We're going to lift you now onto the stretcher. Then we'll carry you down the stairs of the flat to Bofur's car." His voice softened considerable. "We have a long journey ahead of us... Ori, do not hesitate to tell us if you need to go to the hospital. I mean it."

Ori looked up at the man and swallowed. He nodded, "I promise I will tell you if it gets too bad."

Satisfied with this, Thorin moved to Ori's shoulders, Dwalin taking hold of his hips. They counted to three, lifting him up. His back bowed with a terrible cracking noise. The scream that followed was a terrible sound. When he was placed on the stretcher, Ori hissed out hyperventilating breaths. He blinked wildly, eyes darting around as he tried to take control over the burning fire that bled up from the small of his back. Dwalin took his hand. Ori squeezed it hard, barely aware that Thorin was stroking his hair in soothing motions.

"Lads, we have to get going." Bofur pulled their attention to him. "We should have already left a while ago."

Ori patted Dwalin's hand with his other and let go. "I'll be alright." His voice was barely a whisper. The guard hesitated before he went back to Ori's feet. In sync with Thorin, they lifted the stretcher. Its precious cargo whimpered as they went.

Bofur fished out his mobile from his pocket, speed dialing a number as he held open the doors for the others. "Nori? Yeah, we're goin'." He hung up, quickly running to his car and opening up the back. He had laid pillows all over the bottom of it while Dwalin made the stretcher so that they could help absorb the vibrations of the vehicle. He had also folded down all of the back seats giving as much room as possible.

It was awkward getting Ori in, a couple of times he gave a shout from a rough jarring. Eventually they got him in. Thorin took the front seat next to Bofur while Dwalin laid next to Ori. His eyes fluttered, trying to stay open while the engine was revved. He brushed a lock of red off of Ori's forehead.

"Get some rest," he said softly.

Thorin had been right. They had a ways to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Kili paced until his feet were killing him. He picked apart his gloves, large holes bored into them. The longer he had to wait the worse he got. He chewed on his sleeve until it was damp and torn, snapped at anyone that looked at him funny, even getting into a conflict with a chav that resulted them getting tossed off the train several stops too early. Which only shoved the conflict to the train platform where security guards were starting to gather as it took everything Bilbo and Fili had to hold the skinny American back.

"You wanna say that again you punk ass bitch?!" Kili tried lashing a leg out to kick the bald man that couldn't be much older than the brunette himself. Fili tightened his hold around Kili's shoulders from behind.

"Leave it, just leave it!" Fili was pleading between Bilbo's own cries. The short man bracing himself in front of Kili.

"A wanking piss pup for a mum who cut off the dried bullocks, bint arsefuck-"

Kili released a blood boiling war cry. He lunged forward taking Fili with him. Bilbo staggered back before shoving back. Bilbo surprised everyone when he grabbed Kili's legs and whipped them out from under the youth forcing Fili to catch Kili's weight quite suddenly. They literally carried Kili out of the station, the brunette pointing at the chav and spitting out a garbled mess of a language. He started to build up a good sized loogie to spit at the man when Fili's hand clapped over his mouth.

Once they were out on the sidewalk they put him down on his own feet. Fili making a disgusted face when he wiped his hand on his trousers. "Well that was an experience," he murmured.

"It would have been a better one if you let me punch his face in!"

"No it wouldn't have! We have to get to D- Where we need to go!" Fili barely managed to catch Dori's name on his tongue. They didn't know how many ORC operatives there were nor where.

"I told you I ineed/i to go to London!"

"And I told you," Nori snapped at the spitfire of the group. "Bofur has everyone! It's no use going there now!"

"If Ori's fucking hurt I'm ditching all of your asses and going back home." Kili hissed.

"Get us a cab." Fili grabbed Kili's bicep and yanked him to the side. "We'll be right back."

"Hey!" Kili protested.

Despite the protest he pulled Kili along, looking around their surroundings before finding a little nook, out of the way and dark. He took his boyfriend in finding it to be a small alleyway.

"What the hell are you doing? You need to keep your head about you." Fili hissed. "We're now on the run! You can't be attracting attention like that!"

Kili took in several deep breaths. He ran both his hands through his hair. Fili was right. He was panicking, he was endangering them all because he... he...

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, all he could see was Ori hunched over like an old man with a youthful face. The horrible sounds his brother gave when he tried to move, all the mri's, the x-rays, all the different doctors accusing Ori of being a druggy just because he was in pain. It took them so long to find out what was wrong with him, why sometimes he was in so much pain that Kili would have to carry him to the bathroom and feed him his meals.

Strong arms wrapped around him, he was pulled close to Fili's warm body. Lips were pressed against his temple and it seemed the final bit that broke him. He clutched onto Fili, fingers threading through blond locks. He let out a whimper.

"Ori is okay. Thorin's with him." Fili reassured Kili, soothing his hand over a shivering back. "I know it's hard but they'll be there when we get to Dori's. You'll see. But in the meantime you have to keep a hold of yourself. Okay?" He pulled back, brushing his thumbs over Kili's cheeks. "Okay?"

Kili nodded. "Ye-yeah."

Fili smiled lovingly. "I will admit I was tempted to let you attack that asshole. I would have loved to see you tear into him. Most people in england are too scared to deal with chavs."

"No wonder they act like their the cock of the roost." He was going to say something more but his mouth was claimed. Tongue slipping between lips and over teeth. Kili opened his mouth fully for Fili to coax his tongue out to play. He deepened the kiss, exploring the mouth he already knew well, running over teeth and cheek tasting the coffee that Fili drank on the train. He pulled back, eyes half hooded as he felt the familiar ache of his body wanting to do more than just kiss. "You better step back."

Fili moved his hands to Kili's butt, grabbing the round globes through his jeans. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I want to make love to you in an alleyway and I seriously don't think that is cool. Plus, you said yourself, we're on the run."

The Brit growled, letting go of Kili and instead fixing the younger's hoodie. "Better?"

"Better."

Kili pressed his forehead against Fili's, letting out a long sigh. "Sorry... I get protective of Ori, I can't help it."

"I know. I get it. He's the family you grew up with." Fili took Kili's hands into his he brought up the cloth covered knuckles and kissed them. "Trust me when I say I'm trying hard not to freak out over Thorin... Right now we need to stay with Bilbo. If something happens then all three of us will go looking for them, promise."

The brunette nodded, taking another calming breath. They slipped out of the alley and back to Bilbo's side where Nori had his arm slung over Bilbo's shoulder once more. Fili grabbed a good hold of the man's arm and pinched it hard enough to cause significant pain through his thick coat.

"Feck!" Nori cursed. "Ass."

"You're the only ass, my uncle is taken. Get the clue." Fili bristled.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and moved away from the two of them over to Kili. He touched the boy's back. "How are you holding up?"

"Better... sorry, for... snapping."

"It's okay. We're all wound tight."

"So um... what's that all about?" Kili looked to Fili and Nori.

Bilbo sighed. "That... well that is a miraculous tale of how Thorin and I broke up due to Lobelia. I met Nori and he stayed close..." Bilbo looked away from the two and across the street, focusing on nothing in particular. "Lobelia kept Thorin away, blocked his calls, told him I was her husband. She... did things... and I ran out of my home because of it. Met Nori in front of a train station, he was sitting on a bench and needed money for a bus. We ended up talking and he was, I'm ashamed to say, the only reason why I lasted so long. But when everything calmed down he still had taken a fancy to me, now though, he does it mostly to get a reaction out of Fili and Thorin. He's harmless, unless you threaten his friends."

"I remember seeing him in the house once, late at night while dad was at work." Kili tilted his head watching Nori say something that seemed to only rial Fili up more.

"I enlisted his help. He has quite the network of eyes and ears. Usually Thorin keeps us one step ahead of ORC but with the hectic status of our family right now my dear boy, I took over. And don't give me that look." Bilbo wasn't even looking at Kili to know what kind of sad face he was pulling. He could feel it. "It's no one's fault but ORC targeting good people. So no blaming yourself." Bilbo's frown deepened. The taxi was certainly taking a long time, especially for a train station. Taxis were always coming and going... He didn't like this, not at all. "Nori, Fili, we're going."

The two stopped their squabbling, shared a look and quickly followed Bilbo as he started to march off. He purposely lead them into a crowd, weaving through the thicker areas in hopes that their likeness would be hidden. His heart started to hammer, his throat drying up. Something terrible was about to happen. He could feel it. Every fiber of his being was telling him to shove his boys in front of him.

"Bilbo Baggins."

He froze. He knew that voice. That person shouldn't be here, not so far from Stoke-on-Trent. The implications... He closed his eyes, and slowly opened them. Turning around he pushed Fili and Kili behind him.

"Lobelia..."

"Our taxi is waitin'." She said it in that same tone she always used on him. That tone of an abusive spouse that was itching to strike out. This time he would not be intimidated, not by her, not when his boys were at stake.

"We're not going anywhere with you." He growled.

"Yes you are. If you know what's good for ya and that cunt Thorin, you bett'a be doin' as I say unless you want me ta tell my friends that you're not willin' ta cooperate. Who knows what they'll do ta that sweet little ging'a and your bitch of a husband." She wiggled her cell phone in the air.

Bilbo felt Fili and Kili tense up as his own stomach churned. ORC could have gotten them while they were on the road, but the likelihood was low. He turned and shoved at Fili and Kili. "Run. Run dammit!"

"You wanking bitch licking cow! Get back here!" She screamed as they pushed through the crowed. She reached back, pulling a gun out of the hem of her jeans. At the sight people screamed and dove to the side, opening a way straight to the retreating group. A shot rang out.

Bilbo shoved Fili and Kili's heads down shielding them as best as he could with his tiny body as they still tried to get away. Kili felt Bilbo jerk. He moved, grabbing hold of Bilbo's jacket and pulling him faster along, knocking people out of the way. There was a sharp sting that followed another bang of a gun that lanced his leg but the sting was short lived.

"Over here! There's an alley!" Fili moved to the alley him and Kili had just been in.

The group dove into the narrow alley, Kili and Bilbo holding onto each other as they ran, hot on Fili and Nori's heels. Not even mindful of traffic they ran across the street. Jumping over a garden fence they ran along side the house to the back alley. Nori ran down the way finding a car parked in someone's driveway, desperate of the situation he began hotwiring it.

"Bilbo, hold still." Kili pressed his palm against Bilbo's back, feeling hot liquid drizzle over his fingers. "Fili! He's been shot!"

"What?! Bilbo-"

"We need to get out of here, I'll be still after we're safe." Bilbo shook his head, clearing his vision.

He jerked a little when a screech of tires sounded, the roar of an engine closing in. His heart settled a little when he saw it was Nori in his high jacked car. They lept into the car, the owner already running down the back alley towards them, shouting. Nori shifted gears, honked the horn to give the man ample warning before slamming on the gas petal, launching them forward causing the man to dive out of the way.

"We need to go to the hospital." Kili pressed both hands against Bilbo's back, kneeling over him on the back seat. "He's bleeding worse!"

"Shit!" Nori turned a tight curve throwing everyone around in the car. "Bilbo you still with us?!"

Kili removed a bloodied hand slapping the man in the face. "Wake up Bilbo, stay awake!"

When Bilbo's brown eyes fluttered open halfway Fili grabbed his hand and squeezed it encouraging Bilbo to squeeze back. "Tell us what to do next."

Bilbo's mouth moved a little not able to speak a sound before his eyes closed once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Oin had been taking his time with his dinner. He laid the spices upon the sizzling meat with one hand, the other slowly stirring the curry sauce as his mouth watered. Oh dinner was going to be good that night.

His concentration broke under the horrible banging sound of his door being slammed open. Wood splintering at the knob.

"Oin!"

"Nori? Wh-" His voice cut off when a group of people stormed into his kitchen three people carrying a fourth. One dropped down to his knees, giving the most awful choking sounds.

"Kili! Shit!" The blond of the group swept his arm over the kitchen table knocking everything off replacing the objects with a bleeding Bilbo.

"What the hell happened?!" Oin barked as he turned off his stove.

"Bilbo got shot." Nori huffed, out of breath, as he went around Oin's kitchen opening drawers for some scissors.

"And this one?"

Fili was groping at Bilbo's pockets, "Kili's allergic to lamb! You're cooking fucking lamb! FUCK! Where-yes!" Fili dug into one of Bilbo's pockets and fished out an epipen. He dove towards the floor grabbing Kili's leg. He pulled the plunger and hit the epipen into Kili's outer thigh. Fili gathered up Kili rushing him outside into the fresh air.

Kili continued to make those horrible gasping noises but at least his throat didn't look like it was being crushed from the strain of the allergic reaction to Oin's dinner. He collapsed to his knees clutching his blood covered boyfriend to his chest. What the hell could he do? What was wrong?

He felt a faint tugging at his jacket. He looked down, Kili trying to get into his pocket.

Why?

"Inhaler! You're inhaler!" He dug through his pockets trying to find one, panic obscuring the fact he didn't have a spare on him. Kili tried pulling on him again, his breathing getting worse, smaller, faint. He was suffocating. He checked Kili's pockets next finding nothing. They had rushed out of the house too quickly, it had been left behind.

"No." He pulled Kili up higher, holding him tight as his voice broke. He shouted over his shoulder. "NORI!"

The man came running out of Oin's house. Seeing the desperate look on Fili's face as he rocked, Kili growing ever more quiet. "I need an inhaler!"

"Fuck. Fuck!" Nori ran inside once more. It was only a few seconds that he was gone but it felt like an eternity to Fili. He came back with a blood covered inhaler. He got on the other side of Kili, shaking the object before shoving it into his mouth and pressing down. The youth not moving or making any sound.

"Come on." He shook it again, puffing the medicine into Kili's mouth once more. "Come on little spitfire, don't get snuffed out like this." He pulled Kili out of Fili's grip. He tilted Kili's head back and pinched his nose. He covered Kili's mouth with his and started resuscitation.

"Kili, please." Fili gripped Kili's hand. "You gotta breath baby."

Nori puffed more of the inhaler medicine into Kili's mouth before continuing his cpr. He didn't know what to do. He never had to do cpr on someone with asthma before. He was trying to do what he could and it was getting them nowhere. Completely frustrated he balled up his fist and slammed it down on Kili's rib cage.

Fili shoved him off of Kili shouting obscenities and threatening Nori pain for touching Kili in such a way. But then Kili was gasping for air. He was coughing and rolling onto his side and clutching his chest.

"Oh god, oh-Kili," Fili gathered up Kili's long hair holding it out of his face as he gasped in dirt and grass clippings and coughing it back out.

Dori smoothed out his floral patterned skirt. He uncapped his red lipstick and slowly spread it over his lips. Such the way of his life now for almost twenty years. Dressing up as a woman, going by a different name in a little town. Being alone, only having Nori come over once a year to catch up on time long long past. It was a lonely life, but he got used to it and in a way he enjoyed one aspect of it. That very aspect coming over soon to pick him up on a date.

There was a knock on his door. He looked at his carefully braided hair, fluffed up a few spots before trilling out in his practiced female voice, "Coming."

Upon opening the door his smile fell. "Bofur."

Bofur took off his hat, "I'm sorry for this, but... we need a place to stay."

Dori stepped to the side, placing a hand to his chest as he watched Thorin and Dwalin carry Ori in on a home-made stretcher.

"Sorry for this." Ori said as he was carried passed.

"Oh dear, take him to the bedroom down the hall." Dori pointed a manicured nail. "The guest bedroom is to the left."

"Bofur... what in the world is going on?"

"ORC. Has Nori showed up yet?"

"Nori? Not a word from him since last christmas."

Bofur cursed under his breath getting out his cellphone. "That's not good. I was expecting him to be here before me."

Thorin came out from the guest room, his hair a mess and his face tired. He came down the hallway hearing Bofur on the phone. Dori standing in a fine skirt and blouse, fingers playing with a pearl necklace looking more worried by the second.

"What do you mean they've been shot?!" Bofur yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Fili slept with Kili pulled over his chest like a blanket. He leaned back in a reclining chair that had been moved beside the bed that Bilbo rested in. He kept Kili clutched close, the bloodied inhaler tightly gripped in one hand. The house fully aired out, anything lamb he threw away much to Oin's displeasure. He wasn't going to risk it. After the allergy triggered an asthma attack Fili was not only on edge he felt like he was straddling a razor blade. They were lucky enough that Bilbo survived Oin pulling the bullet out of his back and that the one that hit Kili's leg went all the way through. He wasn't going to squander his blessings, he was going to protect them with everything he had. So when the door suddenly opened he didn't hesitate to reach back, grab the table lamp on the dresser behind him and throw it with deadly velocity at whoever came running inside. His aim was just off by a little but he managed to catch the intruder on the side of the head as the lamp broke against the door frame.

The intruder raised up their arms to shield them from the shattering porcelain and glass as Fili nearly knocked Kili to the floor as he shot up to his feet. Kili stumbled on his feet, sleep blinking away in his eyes as Fili was already swinging a punch.

"Fili, no!"

The punch already landed, blocked by the upraised arms. The blond paused, his heart hammering in his ears. Those arms moved, wound around him and brought him into a crushing hug. His nose was filled with the familiar smell of his uncle. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, clutching onto Thorin as relief washed over him. He was pushed back, hands on either side of his face, stroking his hair.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, looking him over in the dark of the room.

Fili nodded, "Yes. Kili and Bilbo though."

"I'm fine." Kili favored his good leg, red already seeping out of his bullet wound and into the white bandage. "We can't risk moving Bilbo though, he lost a lot of blood."

"God." Thorin went to Bilbo's side, he touched his sleeping husband's face. He felt colder than usual but his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Thorin moved then to grab Kili and sit him in the chair. He looked at the bandage that was slowly darkening some more. "I'll get Oin. Just- Just don't put any pressure on your leg." He quickly left the room running his hands through his hair, mumbling, "Christ."

"Well… I have to say that you've got wonderful reflexes." Kili smiled through a wince when he reclined the chair, putting his foot up.

Fili didn't know how to respond. He shifted and paced before asking, "Do you need your inhaler?"

"No, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Fili."

"I've got it if you need it."

"Fili." Kili said more sternly. He held out a hand. "Come here."

The brit came over, his hand grabbed and he was pulled closer to the side of the chair where Kili pulled him down for a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm fine."

"And you're sure?" Fili pressed a kiss to the tip of Kili's head.

"I'm sure. Now go and clean up the broken lamp before someone loses a leg to the shards."

Fili hesitated before he left the room to do as he was told, really, the last thing they needed was their only trustworthy doctor having his foot sliced open.

After Oin took care of Kili's wound, checked on Bilbo, and Fili had cleaned up his mess Thorin found himself sitting in Oin's front room, Bofur, Nori, and Fili with him as Oin, Bilbo, and Kili slept. Dawn was lighting the sky outside and everyone was in need of rest, not just the injured and elderly. Thorin hugged Fili to his side not willing to let go of the boy he raised.

"I thought you were supposed to be at Dori's." Fili's voice was low as to not disturb anyone who was sleeping.

"I called Nori when you fellas were not there." Bofur said, his thumb rubbing against the warm side of his coffee mug. "When he said you got shot at me and Thorin came as soon as we could to the only place we knew to be safe for ya."

"How's Ori?"

"He'll be fine after a while. Dwalin is with him as well as Dori." Thorin spoke up, his low voice more like a rumble of thunder than a whisper.

Fili leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "What are we going to do? Lobelia was hunting for us. If Bilbo hadn't gotten us out of the house would it have been worse?" He rubbed his face, tired. He felt sick at the thought of Lobelia. He wanted to run her through, beat her to death, tear into her flesh and watch her die. Anything to get her blood to coat his hands. Fili clutched his hands together, rubbing them in fidgeting motions as he tried to hold in his anger. He hated her so much. No only did she do those horrible things to Bilbo, she tried to outright kill them all. He was not going to let this be buried. It was not going to be forgotten. He was going to make sure she paid, no matter the costs.

"No, Bilbo was right to take you and Kili away from there." Thorin sighed. "It was only a matter of time before they found the house and the longer you stayed there the more they could plan, instead of a public shooting they would have executed us all, swiftly and efficiently."

"Seriously, why are they even after us? You just push paperwork along in Parliament."

"Not… necessarily."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Nori mentioned you do something else but what the hell do you do that will make a fucking terrorist group target you, us?"

The room filled with silence. The only sound being the ticking of the mantle clock. Thorin looked to Fili as if his gaze alone could tell him everything so he would not have to speak it out loud, as if what he did was such a monumental secret that they would be executed if he uttered one syllable of it.

Fili looked back, the dark lines under his eyes making him look older than he was. The pressure of all that has happened making his shoulders sag.

"There is a group of us." Thorin spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Dori was one of our group. We take certain Lords under our guidance, help them with their conduct. We aid them in making laws, and a few of us have advised the monarchy in-"

"You're the fucking government?"

Thorin closed his eyes. "Not quite. We only help those in power towards the right path."

"Stop sugar coating it. You puppeteer politicians and the royal family." Fili gave a dry laugh. "Fuck… they're after the most powerful people in England and winning?"

"Not necessarily." Thorin stood up. "We recently found the name of the leader of ORC, now we need to place a face to it and everything will fall into place for us."

"And what's the name?"

"Azog."


	16. Chapter 16

Bilbo shifted in the bed, the pain from the bullet was dull compared to what he had been expecting. Then again, by the feel of his mind being muddled he was pretty sure he was heavily drugged with painkillers. It reminded him too much of being in the hospital. He didn't like it, but what he did like was the familiar figure of his husband sitting in a chair, his head leaning against a fist as he tried to catch a few minutes of sleep. He reached over touching Thorin's knee causing him to jerk awake sending a shock of surprise through Bilbo.

He chuckled a little. "You spooked me."

Thorin took hold of Bilbo's hand, smiling with relief at seeing Bilbo awake. "I spooked you?"

Bilbo nodded, fighting back a yawn. He was so tired despite just waking up. "Fili and Kili? Nori?"

"All safe."

"Ori?"

"Safe with Dori."

"And you?"

"I'm fine." Thorin swallowed around the lump in his throat, squeezing Bilbo's hand. He brought his husband's fingers up to his lips and kissed it. "I… h-how are you?"

Bilbo gently pulled on Thorin's hand, wiggling slightly showing what he wanted. Thorin got up and slipped under the covers, carefully gathering his lover into his arms. Bilbo rested his head on his husband's broad chest before letting out a long breath. Now that he was safe and he knew his family was alright he gave way to the shock of the situation.

"I hate this feeling. Everything is slow, sluggish. Rather feel the pain. Reminds me too much of-"

"Shh," Thorin soothed a hand over his hand over light brown curls. "I know love, I know."

Hands gripped at Thorin's shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. "She was there, with the gun and all I could think of was when she-she pinned me down and-and- I couldn't handle the feel of her on me. I-it all came rushing back and all I could think of was 'don't let her touch them'. I can't-we can't let her touch our babies."

"She won't, Bilbo, she won't." Thorin held Bilbo tight, his heart dropping as he was pushed once again into a helpless situation. They couldn't prove Bilbo's rape, only get a restraining order on her before Thorin could move them far away from the city. Now they could arrest her for attempted murder and crack down on her for as many gun violation laws that the UK had to offer and he was going to make sure she was going to suffer it all. "We'll get her, even if it's the last thing I do."

Dori fussed so much that Dwalin had to call Dori's boyfriend to come over and try to calm the man in drag down. When Balin came over he took Dori by the arm and patted his hand as they sat next to each other.

"It'll be alright my dear." He said softly.

"It's just so hard seeing someone so young with such a problem."

"I understand," he pulled Dori more to him so he could wrap an arm around his shoulder. "I may not know much of what is happening but from what I have seen Ori has a good man watching over him and he has you, darling. And if he doesn't get better soon I may have to conclude he likes the attention and I may have to become jealous."

"Oh, you," Dori swatted Balin's knee before kissing him on the cheek. "I have to start on lunch."

"I'll give you a hand."

The two got up Balin copping a feel of Dori's behind causing the other to jump. He laughed as Dori squeaked out a, "behave yourself!" As they made their way to the kitchen they passed by Dwalin who was helping Ori. The ginger was moving slowly down the hallway with the aid of a walker.

"Oh! There you are laddie, makin' your way just fine I see." Balin smiled.

"Every step is a win," Ori said.

"Don't push yourself." Dwalin fussed. "I can always bring your meal to you."

"That may be a good idea." Ori looked over his shoulder behind him. The bedroom was starting to look rather far away.

Dwalin patiently moved along side as Ori made his way back to the room he was staying in. The redhead slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling sweetly. Dwalin took hold of Ori's legs and swung them onto the bed, then pulling the duvet up. Ori blushed as Dwalin moved the walker to the side and pulled up a small chair to sit in.

"You don't have to stay."

"I want to."

"You're… very kind to me."

"We have gone on a date laddie, I would like to think that I wouldn't go runnin' soon as my boyfriend needs a little help."

If Ori's blush could get any brighter or hotter he was rather certain that the duvet that he pulled up over his nose would light on fire. Dwalin only smirked, a chuckle rocking his shoulders. He leaned forward, brushing a kiss against what little of Ori's face was showing. He had a feeling that their relationship was going to be a mixture of over excitedly knowledge and shyness, if nothing else it was promising to be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

Kili pulled Fili into the seclusion of the bathroom. He quietly slid the lock as to not disturb the people sleeping in the house. Nori and Bofur were asleep on the sofa, piled ontop of eachother like exhausted puppies. Oin was fast asleep, his snoring could be still heard even through the closed door. Only a few minutes ago Thorin and Bilbo settled for the night leaving Fili and Kili with some free time with little personal space.

"You sure?" Fili asked. "You're leg and the place."

"I almost died a couple of times," Kili put down the lid of the toilet and put a bottle of oil on it. "I'm not chancing another slow dance with death without…" He frowned trying to figure out the right words. "'being fucked', is not what I want to say but 'making love' isn't right either."

"Charming way of putting it, but I get it."

Fili turned on the shower as well as the sink, creating as much noise as possible in hopes to mask what they'll be doing. He shucked off his shirt, quickly removing his trousers and pants as well. The naked skin of Kili pressed up against his back, hands snaking around his chest and abs. One hand went up, covering his mouth as the other went down, passing over his cock to cradle his balls. Kili's mouth clamped over Fili's neck, giving a lovely suck making him moan. His tongue flicked out between the brunette's fingers pleased when Kili let him suck a few fingers into his mouth.

He turned around fingers dropping from his mouth. He took hold of Kili hips, rutting up against his boyfriend. Kili started to moan, Fili quickly claimed his mouth muffling the sound with lips and tongue. He moved back, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he turned Kili around pulling him down onto his lap, careful of Kili's injured leg.

"Wish we were doing this on a bed." Fili murmured against Kili's back. His hands roaming over every space of skin he could touch. The little shivers that Kili gave lit his body on fire. He could imagine the way Kili bit his lips in desperation to not make loud sounds.

He kissed and licked up Kili's back, stopping to give sucks and bites. He smirked as Kili began to quiver, he wanted nothing but to tease more but in a house full of people their time was limited. He reached forward, bending his lover forward as he grabbed the oil. He murmured a "thank you" against skin as Kili unscrewed the top of the oil and poured some onto Fili's hand. To spread the oil over his fingers, as one arm was firmly wrapped around Kili's waist, he took hold of Kili's growing erection. He slid his hand up in a long pull, squeezing a little encouraging the oil to spill over his fingers. Kili put a hand over his mouth as a whimper escaped him. The tiny tremors of pleasure seemed to bite at his skin, rippling with such a wonderful infection that heated his body. His head fell back onto Fili's broad shoulder as his balls were cupped, a finger slipping across the sensitive span of skin just behind his sack. The feeling of tongue and teeth, the prickle of whiskers and the brush of Fili's soft, fluffy, hair only added to the elixir of decadence that he willingly drank.

"Pour oil on your cock." Fili whispered into Kili's ear, his voice heavy with lust. The way Kili shivered in his lap, the sounds he made as he tried so hard to be quiet. His smell, his taste, it all fuelled his desires, making his cock rock hard.

The oil was cold, quickly heating up with the fast pumps he gave. Kili's free hand gripped the side of the tub, his hips bucking into Fili's hand causing Fili's cock to rub against his entrance. Fili bit Kili's shoulder panting around his mouthful, drool slipping down making Kili's tingle even more. Then he was being moved up, fingers at his entrance, one pushed in, probing with no troubles, the second stinging slightly soon after. He took a few deep breaths forcing himself to relax as Fili scissored his fingers for a good while before risking a third.

Kili made a sound of distress that caused Fili to pause, letting him have time to adjust as he kissed Kili's back and whispered words of love and encouragement. Before he knew it Kili was thudding down onto him, giving his hips a little, experimental, swirl. Fili's arm around Kili moved up, moving the brunette's hand from his mouth to clamp his own hand over lips. He started to prod, trying to find that spot. The muffled scream and the sudden thud down onto his fingers made him grin.

"Fuck, that was a beautiful sound." Fili groaned, his cock twitched with need. Never before had he wanted to get inside of someone so badly before in his life and by god he wasn't going to lose control. Though, when one of Kili's hands gripped his wrist and he made a pleading sound he really, really wanted to just plunge right in and fuck his boyfriend until he couldn't walk.

He barely had enough mind to pull out his fingers and hold out his hand. "More oil."

Kili's hands shook as he poured a messy amount of oil onto Fili's palm. Fili quickly coated himself, the rest he smoothed over Kili's butt cheeks as well as around his lovely stretched pucker.

Slowly, carefully, he pushed the blunt head of his cock into Kili, hissing as he took great care to move as slowly as he could before his boyfriend was settled on his lap. Now Kili was fully shivering. Fili moved as best as he could, hooking Kili's legs around his own as he spread them apart, a small mirror across the bathroom caught his eye. Kili's eyes were closed, holding on Fili's wrist and arm for support as he was kept quiet with a hand. His legs were spread beautifully wide, his cock standing with leaking pride. It was breath taking and it only made him buck up at a time he felt was too soon. Yet the sound from Kili only encouraged him to move again, picking up a rhythm akin to the bobbing he remembered having to do in horseback riding.

It felt so good and seeing Kili's expressions in the mirror was so enticing. He kept one hand over Kili's mouth as the other started to pump Kili's cock. Oh, god, those sounds. High and wanting. Kili clawing at his arms, tears of pleasure spilling down his cheeks.

They both came too soon, but it did not make it any less of a wonderful thing. When Fili pulled out he slid back with a hard thump into the show, the water cold.

He had to take a moment, holding Kili close, placing kisses on his head before he could move properly. Kili was quicker to recover, getting a sponge and soap. He carefully cleaned Fili and himself, his body still shaking, now though, mostly from the cold water than the aftermath of their sexual encounter.

"Next time, we're definitely doing that in a bed." Kili smiled, then he bit his lower lip, still smiling that devilish smile. "Soon."


	18. Chapter 18

Kili's fingers threaded through Fili's hair. He tucked a lock of gold behind an ear as he tried to keep his bottom lip from trembling. Blood pooled at their knees as Fili clutched onto him. The flat of the knife in Fili's hand pressed against Kili's arm. His lover pressed his face into his shoulder, a terrible, helpless, cry caught in Fili's throat. He dropped the knife in favor of grabbing the hem of Kili's trousers. He tried pulling them up, his body shaking, making his fingers fumble. He yelled in frustration as he fought with the jeans' buttons and zipper.

How did it get to this?

How did everything just fucking blow up in his face?

How did he ever allow this to happen?

- 2 days ago-

"I don't like it." Bilbo said as he leaned against the mass of pillows he was propped up on.

"I have to talk to them." Thorin kissed Bilbo's lips.

Bilbo grumbled but kissed back despite how upset he was.

"I honestly think we should lay low for a while, not poke the tiger more."

Thorin caressed Bilbo's cheek. "Elrond and Thranduil have families as well, we've survived as long as we have by yourselves, we need help in reclaiming our lives."

"You trust the people in Westminster too easily."

"I trust none of them, but I know when my back is against a wall. I almost lost you, Fili, and Kili. I will not risk it again, love."

Bilbo grabbed Thorin's shirt and pulled him in for a longer kiss. Their tongues slipping against each other's in a slow movement. When they parted, Bilbo, caressed Thorin's cheek, sliding his hand to his neck then to his chest. "You will be careful. I'm not asking."

Thorin smiled softly. "You never do, when it comes to others. Just rest. Fili and I will be back late tonight."

"You better or I will come looking for you."

Thorin nodded before he got up from his seat at the edge of Bilbo's bed. He left without another word, quietly closing the door only to hear the very same argument going on between Fili and Kili in the next room.

"Fuck this shit, you need to lay low!" Kili hissed. "Every dumb fuck knows that!"

"And life rewards motion! We can't just sit in the shadows and wait for them to try to kill us again!" Fili barked.

"Is it too difficult to wait for just a week? I'll be able to go with you, not reopen anything and we could-"

"I'm not taking you with me anywhere near those animals!" Fili grabbed Kili's shoulders. He looked at him with desperate eyes. The thought of losing Kili scared him more than ever. It shook his core with a fear that tasted of bile and decay. If Kili was hurt again, he had no idea what he would do. "I-I… Kili, I can't risk… not you."

Kili sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. He squeezed tight. "You come back… if not, I'm going to hunt you down."

"I know." Fili held him, hands rubbing up and down Kili's back.

There was a knock on the door that brought their attention to Thorin. He jerked a thumb behind his shoulder showing he was ready to go. Fili nodded, pulled away from Kili before coming back for a quick kiss. Kili followed them to the front door where Nori was waiting.

"Dad?"

It was so quiet that Thorin wasn't sure he had heard it. He turned and looked to his son who reached out and took hold of his sleeve. Kili took in a few breaths trying to calm the raging fear inside. Thorin and Fili were risking a lot with going into London right after O.R.C. had attacked, after Lobelia. The idea of never seeing them with color in their faces would haunt him until he could touch them. Make sure their hearts still beat, and their bodies were warm.

A large hand brushed over his messy hair, "We will be back." Thorin promised.

"All of you better come back, if you're not here by first light… I'm finding you." Kili hesitated for a moment before he threw his arms around Thorin, hugging him tight. "Be safe, please be safe," repeated itself in his head, never spoken as he was held back just as tightly.

Then they were gone. Bofur having to take Kili away from the door as he found it so hard to move on his own.

"He's serious, he will come after us." Fili said as he got into the car.

"I have no doubts about that. Let us get this done with before Bilbo and Kili decide to get into the car with us, or slash the tires."

It was in the late afternoon that Thorin and Fili managed to slip into the security entrance of Westminster. It had taken a bit longer to get to their destination as they had to pick up Dwalin and allow Thorin time to check up on Ori, making sure he was getting better. They chose a room where Dwalin shut down the security to, their paranoia of O.R.C. being able to access even Westminster's security cameras making them take every precaution they could.

While Thorin met with Thranduil and Elrond, Fili noticed someone strange. Hanging in the back, watching as people milled about. He was a large man, with bright ginger hair. His eyes narrowed only a little when Thorin left with his companions from the main halls. This was a man who saw many things, a man who may know more than anyone gave him credit for. By the files he held, Fili was certain he worked in the archives.

Fili came up to him, leaning against the column that the man stood next to. "What do you make of that?" He jerked his chin in the direction of Elrond's back disappearing down a narrow hallway.

"Not much to say, but something is up." The man replied.

"You sure?"

"When the three of them talk, something is always up. And by the look of Mr. Durinson, I say something real bad. Am I right, Fili?"

Fili frowned. His back stiffening."How do you know my name?"

"I've seen you come in with him when you were younger. Had to keep you busy a few times when you were a tiny thing." He smiled sadly. "Don't remember Old Bombur do you?"

Fili squinted at him. He did look familiar now that it was mentioned, but something was… off. Then the memory hit him, "You were hairier that last time we met."

"Aye, and slimmer." He patted his belly. "You folks not doing well… What happened?"

"You remember Dori?"

"Aye, good man. Always did the right thing. Shame that O.R.C. forced him into hiding. Looks good as a woman though."

"You… know about that? Most people think he left the country."

"I know a lot, if asked the right questions."

"How much can you tell me about O.R.C.?"

"That's a dangerous question. One best discussed somewhere else." Bombur waved the files he held while pointing to his feet.

"This is not wise." Thranduil paced.

Elrond sighed. "But Thorin does bring up a point, we can no longer hide from them. We have tried to keep our heads low, our families safe, but they are growing bolder. We must find a way to root them out."

"Remember Thranduil, it's not just us. If we fall so will most of the country, we do not know who will take up our positions after our deaths, what they may do. We have much weight on our shoulders." Thorin folded his arms as he leaned back in his seat looking more of a college student than a man of great power. He looked tired and strained. "We know we are after a man named Azog, but his visage is beyond us at the moment. We need to place Gloin and Bifur on this."

"Legolas is available as well," Elrond pulled out his cell phone and started to type on the keypad. "The three of them working together, we will have little trouble obtaining Azog's description, and with some hope and a lot of luck we may be able to find his location."

"They are a good team, I will not fault that." Thranduil said. "But I may point out that Bifur is in Dubai, and Legolas is in Spain on a job already." He looked to Thorin. "It may be wise for your family to find a place to hide for a while, until we can extract them."

Thorin nodded. "I know of a few safe places we can travel between, but with the force that O.R.C. is starting to move at, I don't think they will be safe for long."

"We shall do our best." Elrond patted Thorin on the shoulder.

When they got back to Oin's place Kili was strapping on a rucksack to his back, tied to his thigh was a large hunting knife that he had muscled out of Oin's garage.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Thorin roared.

"I was about to find your sorry asses!" Kili yelled back.

"Kili it's not even dawn, you said-"

Fili was cut off in the beginning of his tirade as he saw Bilbo hobbling out of the back of the house, holding onto his side, his clothing didn't even fit as it was a change of Bofur's clothing being too big for him. His jacket was riddled with holes from the bullets and still crusted with blood. He rushed forward grabbing Bilbo, supporting his weight. Thorin quickly coming up as well.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?!" Fili shouted as he helped lift Bilbo into Thorin's arms, being as careful as they could with his injuries.

"We were worried." Bilbo grabbed a fistful of Thorin's shirt as he winced.

"Holy fu-" Fili ran his hands through his hair before he stormed out.

That was the last straw, he couldn't handle this any more. He had to end it. If it wasn't O.R.C. directly trying to kill them, it was Lobelia or it was Bilbo and Kili's self destructive nature that was giving him and Thorin heart attacks.

"Fili."

He jerked away from Kili as he passed by him, doubling back. He grabbed the keys to Oin's car out of a bowl that was settled next to the front door before leaving once more. When he got into the car he sat down hard, causing it to rock slightly. He looked over to the passenger seat where Kili was currently sitting, rucksack bunched up at his feet with the seat belt on.

"Out."

"No."

"Damn it, can you do this one thing for me?" Fili hissed.

"Fuck you, you annoying ass Brit! You made me fall in love with you, so you're stuck with me, no matter what dumb things you're about to do."

Fili closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat. "God… you're a cunt sometimes."

"Hey, you were enjoying that 'cunt' not too long ago."

"Kili… this isn't a time to joke."

"And it's not a time to run off on your own. What the hell do you have planned?"

"I…"

Kili glared at Fili. "Tell me."

"I have a possible lead, but I don't want to tell Thorin until I know if it's good or not."

"Then off we go. Recon. Right?"

"Right."

London was vast. It took Fili a long time to find the place he was looking for a storage area next to the waterfront.

"What's supposed to be here?" Kili asked.

"Not sure, exactly, but if my resource is right, O.R.C."

"You… you mean the actual organization?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck." Kili sighed. "Fili, I love you, but that is something you really should have told Thorin right away! We need to get back to-"

There was a hard piece of metal that pressed up against his back. He slowly held up his hands. He twitched when he watched someone come up behind Fili and grapple him. They struggled, Fili landing a few good punches before he was belted across the cheek, his wrists grabbed and twisted behind his back.

"Lookin' 'or yo'r enemies? Best be keepin' real quiet when doin' 'at. Nev'a know who maybe lookin'."

"Lovely to hear your voice again, Lobelia." Kili spat out the name.

They were taken into one of the storage units, their wrists bound with zip ties as well as their feet. The group of men and women gathered around them like hungry rats, crawling on crates and barrels. A large, fat, man hobbled about the snaking cords that slithered along the floor. Many computer monitors were set on crates, keyboards and computer towers settled on two metal desks were some people were typing away. They flickered from program to program, hacking into system after system.

"Who are these people?!" He yelled.

"Thorin's boys." Lobelia ran the barrel of her pistol against Kili's cheek.

The man seemed to consider this before letting out a wheezing laugh. "They may come in handy then. Keep them alive for now."

"Tha's wha' I was plannin' on, G. Kin'." Lobelia snorted. "Though, I do wan' some time wif 'is one. Sure he's go' a lovely prick."

Kili's eye twitched as Fili surged forward. "Don't you fucking touch him!"

The fat man only rolled his eyes. "Do what you want, we have to gather the supplies for Wednesday. Whatever you do, make it quick, we shouldn't be long."

"Aye." Lobelia sat on Kili's legs.

To show what she could do she pressed the mouth of the gun up against Kili's temple making his head tilt at a funny angle. Fili wasn't even aware of the people leaving as Lobelia's other hand started to palm Kili, fingers unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. Her tongue darting out to lick Kili's cheek.

"Don't-"

"Don't wha'?!" She shoved the gun harder against Kili's temple making Fili stiffen. "You' gonna watch, jus' like I made Bilbo look a' himself in the mirro' when I took 'im. And aft'a you'a gonna watch as we bomb you daddy's wo'k. Now, open you' mouf pre'y thin'."

Her hand when to Kili's jaw, squeezing hard, causing his lips to part. She went to slip her tongue into his mouth. His head smacked into hers, she reeled back a hand slapping over her mouth as blood started to go down her chin from biting her own tongue. Fili's shoulder suddenly slammed into her side. The gun she had held clattered to the floor.

Fili saw a glint of metal on the edge of a crate, the knife Kili had brought. Haphazardly laid about, the terrorists too excited for their big day to have placed it somewhere better. Fili fell onto his back, using his tied feet to kick Lobelia in the head to stop her from getting up. He moved his arms under his butt, curling his legs he was able to slip his arms in front of himself. He lept up, grabbing the knife. With no hesitation he let it sink into Lobelia, over and over again.

-present-

"We have to get moving." Kili said softly as he clutched Fili. "I can hear them coming back."

"Shit!"

Fili scrambled, he grabbed the gun that had scattered to the floor in his earlier struggle. He looked at it, trying to figure out the safety. Kili grabbed the gun out of Fili's hand, and pulled back the chamber loading it properly. They quickly moved behind some crates.

"Are all Americans just born with the ability to wield a gun?"

Kili looked around the corner, his finger on the side of the barrel and not the trigger. He didn't want to accidently squeeze it and blow his foot off. "No. I, uh, watch a lot of crime drama, and I was really just guessing my way through it."

"Reassuring."

"At least I didn't just stare at it." Kili's tongue darted out over his lips. "Let's just hope I can hit one of them."

"Shit! Lobelia's dead!" One of the men squawked.

"Where are the prisoners?" a man turned around in a tight circle, looking for signs of Fili and Kili. "Look for them! They have to be here somewhere! Fuck, don't let the boss know we lost them or he'll have our necks. Literally."

Fili took the knife he had used to cut them free from Lobelia as well as their bindings. He tossed it to the side as far as he could. It clattered loudly, the distraction took most of the group away from their exit.

Kili swallowed hard. He was dealing with a big risk, but it could work.

He threw the gun in the direction that Fili had thrown the knife. As it sored through the air he begged anything out there that could hear his silent prayer for this to work.

The gun clattered to the floor.

The jarring caused the gun to fire.

Suddenly everyone was running in that direction. Fili and Kili raced out the exit. Fili fumbling through his pockets finding the keys to the car. They didn't look back, only threw themselves inside the car and barely remembered to close the doors as Fili drove off at a breakneck speed.

They went straight to Westminster. The guards filtered out as Fili held Kili tight to his side as he screamed. "I need to talk to Elrond and Thranduil!"

The rest of it was a blur. Hospital trips, being screamed at by family and friends. Minutes waxed into days and Bilbo was in a hospital. Ori stayed with Kili most of the time when he wasn't with Dwalin. They were all under heavy protective guard, even Dori and Balin.

Eventually news of the majority of O.R.C. being caught came to them. The security relaxed, Gloin, Bifur, and Legolas deployed to find Azog.

It wasn't for another month that Azog was caught, by then the rest of O.R.C. had been ferreted out of hiding.

-next year, Christmas-

"Oh, oh!" Bilbo held up the rabbit book to his face. The head of curly hair on the character matching Bilbo's. "Ori got published! Look how much it looks like me!"

Thorin smiled with a chuckle. "Now you are immortalized to children forever. You make dreams come true, Ori."

The ginger blushed and leaned against Dwalin as Kili rubbed his back in approval. "See? I told you they would love it as a present."

"Yes, well, I believe the next book will be even more fun for children." Ori stole the mug of ale from Dwalin's hands to take a sip.

"Another? How many do you have planned out?" Bilbo asked.

"At least five now. Kili keeps adding to the ideas with his research."

"I take no responsibility for that." Kili smiled.

"Your name is on the book, son, you've already taken some responsibility." Thorin looked at the two with pride. "Now, how about convincing your father here to try publishing one of his stories?"

Bilbo gasped and hugged his present to his chest. "Thorin! My stories are not nearly as good as theirs."

Kili leaned over to Ori and whispered, "We'll just have to raid his stash then."

"Agreed."

The front door rattled a little before a dull thumping could be heard. Kili quickly jumped up, racing to the door, he opened it up to find Fili with his arms stuffed full of presents.

"Thank you, darling." Fili stepped in, his hair now long and lovely, dusted with snow flakes. He twisted a little so he could give Kili a kiss. "Want to take some?"

"Got 'em." Kili snagged a few and took them into the main living room where they stuffed the presents under the tree. "Ori couldn't wait and had to give Bilbo his present early."

"Really?" He shot his brother-in-law a look. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"And why should he? We're in England, we open presents on Christmas Eve not Christmas Day."

"It's not a country thing, Bilbo," Dwalin tried to take his mug back from Ori who only leaned away while taking another drink. "It's a family thing. Ori, should I just get another?"

Ori only shook his head as he drank some more.

"I'm gettin' more." Dwalin stood up only to have Ori scramble up and follow him into the kitchen.

"No sex on the counters!" Bilbo shouted.

"Really? You had to say that?" Kili sat down on the sofa, pulling Fili down with him.

Bilbo held up a finger as he listened and heard Ori squeak and splutter, "W-what did he just say?!"

Bilbo grinned and snuggled back in his chair. "I love doing that to people."

"A little too much." Fili wrapped an arm around Kili's shoulders.

"Speaking of too much, your first year anniversary is coming up. Got any plans?" Bilbo wiggled his eyebrows.

"That was creepy, thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"Think this year we're going to stay in. After the wedding night fiasco-"

"I'm still getting apology letters from that escort service with the added 'please work for us' postscript." Kili rubbed at his eyes.

"Yyyyeeeaaah, I'm just glad we can block their calls. We are not doing that no matter how much they say women will pay us."

"Staying in for an anniversary is wise." Thorin said. "Having a relaxing evening is just as eventful as a celebration."

"You only say that because I have to beat people off of you when you dress up and we go out." Bilbo looked around before locating his tea cup.

"Either way, we're doing better. I put the down payment on the cottage and we should be moving out of here soon. Let the two of you do whatever it is you do while we're not around."

"Mostly sleep. The two of you make us old." Bilbo teased.

Suddenly a burst of excitement came from the kitchen in the form of Ori screaming, "YES! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Ah, sounds like Dwalin popped the question." Fili smirked. He looked to Thorin, "Guess who's part of the family now?"

Thorin groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Why can't I catch a break?"

END


End file.
